


A Different Kind of Destiny

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: A Different Kind of Destiny Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Past, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Come Feeding, Discussion of mpreg, Eventual mpreg, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Magic is outlawed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: 1895. New York City. In the middle of Stephen Strange's glorious fall from grace he is brought into the possession of Baron Karl Mordo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi people. So I really love me some ABO fic and I thought I'd go ahead and write the first one for this fandom so hi. Inspired by Meowrails' RPing. Btw this IS a multi-chapter fic, Ao3 just doesn't want to display it that way for some reason. 
> 
> I'm gonna try to build the world gradually by explaining the gender and racial dynamics slowly, but let's just say in this fic omegas aren't treated as harshly as in other fics, but are still very much under a lot of prejudice. Ask me any questions if I'm not clear please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking! Just thought I'd explain ABO in his AU: So in this world, there are the six genders but both female alphas and male omegas are more rarer than the others. Female alphas can impregnate female omegas and betas and male omegas. I imagine it's something like an engorged clitoris that takes care of that. But any way betas are more like the binary genders found in our world. Male omegas can get pregnant but only during their heats which happen just two or three times a year, their cycles vary. If they don't use protection (and this being 1895 the options are limited) it's guaranteed they will get pregnant. They are not more likely to have multiples than anyone else (a lot of ABO fics have them having litters but eh, not mine). An alphas rut will be triggered when they are close to an omega in heat, and an alpha and omega can only bond during heat. This involves the alpha biting the omega's neck where the scent gland is. Alphas do have knots but they only happen when they penetrate an omega during his or her heat. This helps guarantee a pregnancy. Some kind of pseudo vaginal opening forms during heat and the alpha penetrates it and this reforms when the omega is in their 9th month. A bond is basically recognized as a marriage and after an omega is bonded they will only go into heat (and keep their regular cycle) if their alpha is nearby and in good health. It's a defense mechanism so no one else tries to bond with them. If a couple wanted to break their bond the omegas heat would have to be triggered and they'd have to be bitten by another alpha. But many omegas enter into contracts with alphas to be bonded and then live separately so the omega is not burdened by heats. But anyway, in 1895, omegas aren't regularly allowed to break their bonds.

“What's going on today Philip?”

“Another magic user, it seems. Some bloke, used to be this rich doctor in the City until he got into a carriage accident and it messed up his hands, somehow turned to magic from there.” Phillip paused to take a drag from his cigarette and turned to his friend, a washerwoman named Maggie, to offer her one. She happily accepted. They were currently loitering outside the courthouse, both avoiding work in the late afternoon and engaging their favorite activity, gossiping. Philip worked maintenance in the courthouse and had a lot to share. 

“Do you think he's guilty?” asked Maggie.

“Oh yeah, they got witnesses and everything. Used a shield spell out in broad daylight.”

“Well not a very interesting day I suppose, he'll get 10 years for that.” 

“Not necessarily,” said Philip, taking a moment to knock off the ash from his cigarette, “This fella is an omega.” 

“A male omega? Yes I guess the courts want to avoid throwing him away in jail, thems too rare and all. Is this one a looker?”

“Eh,” said Philip, “I only got a peek at him when they first brought him in. Seems really rough, hair and beard overgrown. But interesting eyes, paler blue than a springtime sky. Almost looked colorless. Could be cleaned up and supposedly he's unbonded so I can see Judge Harris pulling something weird.” 

“Hmmm maybe. Hey Phil, did you hear about Sal Fortner’s sister?” 

The two continued to prattle on, undisturbed by the goings on in the building behind them.

xxxxx

 

“And by the power invested in me by the state of New York I declare you guilty for charges of misuse of magic.” 

Stephen Strange sat, feeling defeated in front of the judge. He was a sad sight, looking thin and unshaven, wearing a suit that had definitely seen better days. While the verdict made him sigh and rest his head in his hands, he couldn't say he was surprised. 

“Now onto the sentencing,” continued the judge, “Your case is a bit more interesting than our ones, Mr. Strange considering your gender. We don't like throwing omegas in jail, especially male omegas who are much more likely to be abused. But we don't take magic use lightly here in this country so we will do but only as a last resort. Therefore either one of two things will happen to you Mr. Strange, either you'll go jail for at least 10 years or an alpha will come forward within a week to pay the fine of your release and will take the responsibility upon him or herself to keep you away from magic because if they don't, they will have to bare the consequences. You must bond with them within a year or you'll end up back here. Is that understood?”

Strange took in all the new information, “How much is the fine?” 

“$1000”

Stephen’s stomach dropped. $1000 was a fortune, and while male omegas were coveted and sought after, no one in their right mind would pay that much for an omega who at best had five years of fertility left and who looked as downtrodden as he did. Seems like he was going to prison, which was more than likely a death sentence for any omega.

The courthouse emptied of the people who had come to watch his trial and journalists scurried off to report that there was a male omega up for grabs for anyone who could cough up $1000. Stephen was escorted back to the jailhouse and placed back into the humble cell he'd called home for the last few weeks.

Sitting down on his bunk, he thought about how he'd gotten here. Once a famed surgeon on his way up at New York City’s best hospital and now he was either going to be sold off like a rare cut of meat or thrown into the lion's den. 

It had all changed for him when his hands got destroyed, he had been impatient to get back into the city after a conference took him to Philadelphia, but he had missed the last train. He had decided to take a coach that would get him there by morning, but the weather had turned ghastly. The thunder had spooked the horses, causing them to veer off the road and upturn the coach. Luckily the driver had managed to jump off at the last second and escaped too much harm, but it was a miracle Strange hadn't died. They had gotten him to the nearest town’s doctor who had saved his life but not his hands, which were left with a constant pain and trembling.

Strange had at first rebelled at this new lot in life. His colleagues and friends told him he could write, he could teach, just because he couldn't operate didn't mean he was done but Strange was determined to have his work back. He had traveled to Europe to meet with doctors in Paris, Amsterdam, Berlin, and had tried to the different methods they offered but nothing had helped him. One day he struck up a conversation with a man outside a cafe in Vienna who told him that he could find the healing he sought in Prague, at a place called Kamar Taj. 

So he had traveled to the Golden City and found Kamar Taj tucked away on a quiet street. There he met with a mysterious woman who called herself the Ancient One, who had not offered him healing exactly, but an education. An education in the forbidden mystic arts. 

Magic use had been forbidden for quite some time in most places, ever since the misuse of magic had led to some disastrous occurrences in the Middle Ages. Half of London had disappeared one day, reappearing exactly a year later, everyone in it none the wiser. It had rained snakes in Krakow for two days. And during one frightening episode the Sun had appeared to hurtle itself toward Earth. That one had luckily been down to a mass illusion. After such happenings and the murders due to magic started to rise, kingdoms had come together to put an end to the mania. They had passed decrees putting high consequences for dabbling in the mystic arts, and executions were almost daily (Holy days excluded) for three years. It was a bloodbath and many innocent people lost their lives, but the terror had done its trick, magic was seemingly eradicated from Western civilization.  
Despite these efforts it had survived though, scholars managed to save a great deal of the magic texts from the fires of the Great Purge, as it had come to be known, and had taken their practices into hiding and worked in the shadows to make sure the teachings of their ancestors did not fade away into history. The Ancient One was of these people, and she worked covertly to take in select students in order to keep magic alive. 

Stephen barely became one of these students. The first thing he did when he met the Ancient One was to scoff at the idea of learning under a woman, but a quick trip through different dimensions in which his body got ripped apart and re-assembled straightened out his prejudices quick. By the end of it, he was sobbing on his knees begging her to let him learn the mystic arts. It was the one hope he had at regaining the use of his hands. The Ancient One was hesitant, but in the end she found promise in this young Stephen Strange. 

Stephen studied constantly for a year, reading through Kamar Taj’s library and practicing his spells. He began to climb the ranks and started to question his teachers. He was excelling at magic and even though his hands still shook, he could now enter the astral realm and manipulate energy. He was on his way to becoming quite a skilled sorcerer, until everything had gone to hell.

Since Stephen had mastered the use of his sling ring and had started to feel a little homesick. He wasn’t confined to Kamar Taj, he had enjoyed all that Prague had to offer, but it wasn’t New York. One day, after a particularly grueling training session, he had opened a portal to a dark alley that he used to walk by everyday on the way to the hospital. He gingerly stepped through, making sure no one saw him, and made his way down the New York streets. 

He met up with his old flame, Christine Palmer, a respected nurse at his old hospital. Though her job title was nurse, she was everything but, basically going beyond her duties and saving patients unassisted. They used to joke that if Stephen can be a omega doctor then why couldn't she be a female beta doctor? Society’s rules made no sense. Even in his most self-absorbed, insensitive days, he had always championed Christine. 

She was so happy to see him and took tea with him in a public teahouse. He spun a web of lies, saying he was practicing in the heart of Europe now, he’d taken up a teaching position at Charles University in Prague. Christine had been so proud of him, so happy to hear that Stephen was doing better than when she last saw him, distraught and desperate for a cure. It almost made Stephen’s heart ache that their courtship hadn’t worked out. He had let work take all of his attention and he neglected her feelings. Plus, a relationship between an omega male and a beta female was highly unconventional, Christine was now engaged to a beta male as society expected her to be. 

They parted ways amicably, Stephen wishing her all the best and promising to make an appearance at her wedding in the Spring. He allowed himself to watch her walk down the street, her skirts swaying in time with her hips, and feel a little wistful. But no, this was his old life, Kamar Taj was calling, he had work to do. He had devoted himself to the mystic arts, it wasn’t any use letting nostalgia get the best of him. 

As he was walking down the street, wondering if he couldn’t let himself indulge in a stroll through Central Park suddenly he heard a scream from down the road in front of him. A horse had gotten spooked and was not barrelling down the towards him dragging a cart behind it. People were yelling, rushing to get out of the way of the animal, but to Strange’s horror he saw a family within a few feet of him were directly in the path. They had a stall set up and were trying to save the money before ducking for cover. 

Strange rushed forward in front of the family, and almost without thinking activated a protective shield. The horse then slammed into the shield with a pained whinny and fell to the ground. Strange turned to check on the family behind him, who instead of giving him looks of relief and gratefulness were all staring at him with open horror. From somewhere to his left, we heard someone scream, “sorcerer!” another proclaimed, “get the police!”. Strange realized that he was in grave danger and reached for his sling ring, but he’d never get to use it because at that moment someone hit his head with something hard and everything went black. 

xxxxx

And that brings Stephen Strange to his current predicament. After he woke up in a jail cell he had found runes inscribed on his wrists. These runes were a type of magic that law authorities were allowed to use to apprehend rogue magic users. The police were allowed to have a bottle of the ink, a special ink that could only be removed by a particular spell, and the instructions on site in order to cut off Strange from the energy he called upon for his magic. In the first few days, he hoped the Ancient One would come to him to save him, but after weeks alone in his cell, that hope faded away. He was alone, and he’d have to find freedom on his own. 

The week after his sentencing passed much the same as the weeks before the trial. Other criminals jeering at him. Without his cologne and suppressants, his omega identity had become obvious and while the jail had been careful to keep him separate from the other inmates, at any chance they had they would yell insults at him, saying that they would knot him and breed him up. 

Stephen had always prided himself in his independence as an omega. When he had been younger alphas of course came to call when news got out that he had presented, but Stephen was determined to enter the field of medicine. Thanks to suppressants and colognes he could easily pass as a beta, so the only people who knew of his gender were close friends and his employers. Things had been improving in the last few years for his kind, but it looked like Stephen wasn't going to get to experience their advancements.

The day before his fate would be sealed, an elderly female omega appeared at the bars of his cell, carrying a bucket and a bags full of instruments. A guard allowed her in and quickly secured the lock behind her, taking his place outside the cell, staring down at Strange almost daring him to try something.

“To whom do I owe the pleasure?” asked Strange in a full tone. He was rubbing at his hands, the dank, cold cell making them ache even more than usual. 

The woman set down her bucket and started to rifle through her bag, “Name’s Sally. Judge Harris wants you to be presentable for tomorrow, gotta got you cleaned up and,” she paused to gesture to his face, “Gotta get all of that hair off your face, gotta make you look like an actual omega. Don't worry, I can tell there's some pretty under there somewhere.” 

Strange realized the implication of the woman's visit and asked in surprise, “You mean I'm had an offer?”

The woman, dropped her bag and approached Stephen, scissors in hand, “Oh honey, you've had three.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen meets the prospective alphas.

It took Sally a good hour and a half to get Stephen looking presentable, but his hair was trimmed and his face freshly shaven. He had kicked up a fuss wanting to shave his facial hair into the goatee he had become accustomed to having in Prague, but Sally had put her foot down exclaiming that the judge wouldn’t even dream of letting him meet his prospective alphas looking anything else like an ideal omega, and that meant no facial hair. 

Sally had given Stephen a mirror to check her work, and he could see that it was an improvement, his hair was back in its dark waves instead of an unruly mop on his head, but he did look a bit hollow. His already prominent cheekbones were looking even harsher than usual and his eyes bore dark circles under them. 

Sally could tell from Stephen’s expressions that he wasn’t overly thrilled with his appearance, “Oh honey, you look fine, the alphas know what you’ve been through, they aren’t expecting you to look like you’re on your way to a ball.”

“What are they expecting me to look like? A weary, worn-out man who is past his prime?”

“Sweetheart, you do a dishonor to yourself, with eyes and lips like those it’s no wonder we got three alphas scratching at the courthouse doors. I saw the write-up about you in the paper, they used quite a fetching photo from your doctoring days, and with a few nights sleeping in a real bed and some feeding up, I’m sure you’ll be back to looking like that in no time.”

Stephen didn’t want to think about “feeding up,” it made him think about why they would want to feed him up. Omegas’ fertile period extended longer than those of beta females, but at 39 he had at best 6 years left before it became dangerous. Any alpha that took him home would more than likely want him pregnant in the next year or so. 

“What’s going to happen anyway with three alphas? They gonna draw cards? Pick a number? Whoever has the closest number gets the omega?” 

Sally was packing up her things and considered the question for a moment, “Well that’s for the Judge to decide I suppose.”

After she left, Strange laid down on his bunk, and thought about tomorrow. It was hard not to feel a bit relieved that he wasn’t going to jail, but he wasn’t getting freedom, he was trading one prison for another. Male omegas may be rare and looked down upon but with a just a little inconvenience he had lived his life mostly as a male beta. Now though, he was to be bonded to not only to an alpha, but an alpha of the elite. They’d hoard him away in their mansion or penthouse and make sure he was only allowed out to society events, but only if he wasn’t pregnant. 

As the hours ticked by into the night, Stephen thought of escape. Maybe he could make off with some jewels from his new alpha’s home and pawn them for steamship passage to Europe. The biggest problem was the inked runes circling his wrists. If he tried to use his magic the runes would flare to life, glowing with the energy pulsing through them. This surge of energy not only blocked him from his magic, but it made him double over in pain, not being able to withstand letting out an anguished scream. He knew all of this because he had tried to summon his magic the first night he was incarcerated. His screams had not only alerted the guards but it turned out there was a talisman kept in the police chief’s office that was tied to the magic runes and would also glow brightly if Stephen tried to bypass the runes’ power. After that little episode he was told that the spell worked both ways and if the talisman was tampered with, it would also cause Stephen great pain. Therefore disappearing into the night as is, wasn’t really an option. Not when he was in danger of being hit with a debilitating wave of agony wherever he may be in the world. No, he needed some help first if he wanted to get back to Kamar Taj, and first he needed to sort out the alpha situation. There was nothing to be down except to wait and see what fate the Judge would put upon him. 

Stephen managed to get a few hours of fitful sleep, but he was wide awake by the time the dawn broke, and when the guard came to get him he was sitting dutifully on his bed, dressed and ready to go. 

The guard laughed at his somber look, “Why the sour expression, magician? You’re about to have it made far as I can see it. Gonna be living life in the lap of luxury here on out. All you got to do is get fucked and bear a few brats in exchange. Seems like an alright deal to me.”

Stephen almost spit out that they could trade and he could see for himself if that was “alright” but he bit his tongue and let the guard shackle his wrists together. Stephen found it bit poetic, being shackled twice, once with iron and once with ink. He wondered when exactly he had become so dangerous. 

They arrived at the courthouse and made their way to the Judge’s office by 9am, who was sitting at his desk, with a plate of toast and eggs in front of him. The guard pushed Strange down lightly into the chair in front of the desk and took his place in the corner of the room. 

“Ah Strange, good morning, I thought you’d like a nicer breakfast than prison gruel on your first day of freedom,” said Judge Harris as he slid the plate over to Stephen. Stephen couldn’t read the man well enough to tell if he was being genuinely kind or just plain cruel. “Don’t want you swooning in front your new bondmate, that comes later,” the Judge said with a laugh and a wink. Ah, maybe he was just a moron then. 

Stephen gingerly picked at his breakfast with his hands, they couldn’t give such a dangerous criminal access to a knife or a fork, and the Judge leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his generous gut. “I bet you’re as surprised as me, Strange, hearing you got three offers so quickly. I’m not that cruel of a man Strange, I would’ve lowered the fine a little bit and extended the deadline if no one had come forward. But I’m glad we didn’t need to do that, hell we probably could’ve upped the fine!”

The Judge leaned forward, “And actually you got FOUR offers. But I’m not so heartless a man to give you to the owner of one of the most high end brothels on the Eastern seaboard.”

Strange was done eating at hearing that. 

“Now I bet you’re wondering how we will decide the winning alpha and here you go, I’ll show you just how generous I can be. You, my dear omega, can decide,” he finished with a smile, once more leaning back in his chair, looking mighty proud of himself. 

Strange did feel a little better thinking he some sort of choice in the matter. Though all three alphas could turn out to be awful. Then it wouldn’t be much of a choice. 

“What do you say to that, Strange?”

Strange finally made eye contact with the man and swallowed, “Thank you, sir.”

Strange hated how pleased the Judge looked. 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and a clerk entered, “Sir, your first guest is here in the conference room,” he said before being excused by the Judge.

“Well here we go, Strange, off to meet your first potential alpha.”

Strange was escorted to the conference room and there he met with his first option. It turned out to be a female alpha in her late 60s, who had lost her last omega in childbirth five years ago. She was quite wealthy, bedecked in jewels and wearing a fur stole around her shoulders. She told Strange she had actually lost three omegas to pregnancy complications and she wanted to try a male one, though Strange knew statistically male pregnancy wasn’t proven to be any safer. She said that though she preferred females, his face appealed to her enough to overlook that. When she told him this she reached up to stroke his cheekbone and Strange had to use all of his self control not to flinch back violently. 

Option 1: Pass. 

After the lady had left, having been told that she could return at noon to see if she had been chosen, Strange sat slightly shivering in the empty conference room, his only company the solemn guard in the corner. 

A knock broke up the silence, and the guard swung open the door to reveal a gentlemen dressed in a full suit, with an expensive coat and scarf. Strange noted that he was rather handsome, he was African-descent and had to be around Strange’s age. 

“Good morning, Doctor Strange, how are you feeling today?” asked the man as he removed his coat and scarf and placed them on the coat rack. “Uh, I’m alright,” replied Strange. 

The man took long strides to sit down in the chair facing Strange, and held out his hand for Strange to shake. “Karl Mordo, I’m involved in real estate, have an estate upstate.” 

“Did you come all the way down here this morning?” asked Strange. 

“Oh no, I have a flat in Manhattan. I came down a few days ago and I’ve been visiting friends while I was here.” 

Strange shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn’t here to chat, they weren’t taking tea.

“I guess this is bit awkward, so do you mind if I get to matters at hand?” asked Strange.

“Not at all,” replied Mordo. 

“So you want to bond with me?” asked Strange.

“Oh yes,” replied Mordo. 

“Can I ask why?”

Mordo smiled, “Well you’re obviously very intelligent, you are very attractive, we are of similar age, and I like men and you are, I have been assured, a man. Is there some reason I shouldn’t want to bond with you?”

Strange held up his doubled-shackled hands in respond.

Mordo laughed, “No one’s perfect Doctor Stran--”

“Mister”

“What?”

Strange looked down at his folded hands in his lap, not being able to make eye contact, “I have been assured that I am no longer a doctor, and never will never be again, so I am Mr. Strange now it seems.” And not even that for longer anyway, he’d have to take his alpha’s last name when he was bonded. 

Mordo leaned forward, “Tell me, do you still have a medical degree?”

“Well, yes.”

“And you did spend years treating people? Working tirelessly to make sure all your patients got the best care to your abilities?”

“Yes, but--”

“Then you are Doctor Strange, and will remain so. Just because you no longer practice does not change that. Trust me, I know plenty of retired old doctors who would try and challenge you to a duel if you dared to call them mister.” 

Strange couldn’t argue with that, himself having known many such men. 

Strange wanted to move the conversation along, “What do you see as my duties as your omega?”

“What do you mean?” asked Mordo. 

Strange wanted to ask if he’d be confined to their bedchamber, birthing baby after baby until he, like the lady’s omegas, died in childbirth, but he tried to have some tact, “I mean what do you see me doing in your house?”

Mordo considered it for a moment, “Well whatever you want I suppose. Voltarr, my estate, has an extensive library you are always welcome to. We also have a garden that may interest you and you can go into town at any point. I often come to the City, and you can accompany me, I’m sure you have many friends you’d like to see.” 

Strange was reassured but he was getting tired of dancing around the most important question, “And what of children? You know at my age I don’t have many safe birthing years left.” 

Mordo smiled, trying to put the omega at ease, “Doctor Strange, I have my affairs in order, if you were to give me a child I’m sure I would cherish it, but if that does not happen, then I have a trusted nephew my estate would pass on to. He’s a law student with a rather promising career ahead of him so I doubt he’d prefer that outcome, but he understands his duty.”

Strange relaxed greatly, trying not to visibly sigh in relief. Option number two, this Karl Mordo, was seemingly a dream come true in Stephen’s predicament. 

They chatted a little bit more about Stephen's arrangements at the prison, some local political news, and of course, the weather, until there came a quick knock on the door signaling that their time was up.

“Ah yes,” said Mordo as he stood and went to put his coat back on, “Wouldn't be fair to give me more time than the others, would it? Do you have any questions before I leave?”

Stephen considered for a moment, “Would you let me have a goatee?”

Mordo threw back his head and let out a laugh, “Of course, you could shave your head if you want, it's your body.” He threw his coat over his shoulders and adjusted his scarf. 

Instead of heading towards the door immediately he walked back to Strange and held out his hand. Stephen cautiously placed his scarred, cuffed hand in the other man's gloved one and Mordo leaned down and placed a kiss onto it. He then turned and made for the door, but before leaving he turned back and said, “I do hope you consider my offer, Doctor Strange, I think we could have a brilliant life together.” And with that he turned and left.

Option 2:.....where’s the catch? 

Seriously, what was with this guy? He seemed like the perfect gentlemen, why would he need to get a convicted omega from the classifieds? Maybe he was hiding an alcohol or a gambling problem, maybe he was a violent sociopath who wanted an omega he could beat to death and whose death wouldn't raise too much of a fuss. Oh well, he'd consider it further after he'd met all the options, but so far Mordo was winning.

While he was deliberating Mordo’s intentions, the door to the room slowly opened and Stephen’s third option was standing in the doorway, sheepishly not being able to make eye contact with the omega. 

Strange stared at the man in horror, “Nick? What are you doing here?” 

Dr. Nicodemus West shuffled his way into the room, not bothering to take off his coat or hat. He sat down in the chair opposite Strange, finally working up the courage to look Stephen directly in the eye he said, “Well I'm to uh, what's a word for this, court you? ‘Claim you’ might be better but that sounds so animalistic, I'm not sure what you would--”

“You're an alpha?” asked Strange, having a hard time comprehending what was happening.

“Yes,” said West in a matter-in-fact tone, “I'm not a brute who demands all the attention in the room, but yes I'm an alpha. I guess I’m not surprised you never noticed.”

Stephen’s nose could smell that the man wasn't lying, who could catch a whiff of the distinct smell of alpha surrounding him.

“Nick, Dr. West, what are you doing here?”

“Well I told you Strange, I saw the ad--”

“No I understand that, I just want to know why you're here, the purpose of you being here. And where did you get $1000 from anyway?” Strange’s voice was starting to get a little panicked.

“I had an uncle that past away recently, had no children so he left me a sizable amount of money.”

“And you'd just throw away your inheritance to humiliate me?” asked Stephen, his voice beginning to rise. The guard in the corner was starting to shift a bit more, on alert if the prisoner tried anything.

“Now Stephen, did you think for a second I might be here as a friend! You could go home with me, be surrounded by people who care about you.”

“It's Doctor Strange to you, not Stephen, you're not my friend, you wouldn't be here if you were.”

Dr. West sat up a bit straighter and said, “You're not a doctor Stephen, not anymore. All you are is an omega, and you can no longer boss me around.”

Stephen was taken aback by West’s strong words, especially after what Mordo had told him, and images came his mind of a life with West as his alpha. Having to be on his arm at galas for the hospital, him wearing a gown specifically made for a male omega. Everyone whispering behind gloved hands about what he used to be. The thought of himself rounded with West’s baby almost made him ill.

West continued, “I've talked to Nurse Palmer and she was very keen on me coming here, she wants you safe. We were both really shaken by the news of you being arrested and for magic use, oh Stephen how did you get involved in that?” 

“Get out,” Stephen managed to ground out.

“Really you won't consider it?”

“Why do you want me anyway? I was vile to you as a doctor, Nick, and I'm sorry for that, but I know I don't deserve this. I see the game you're playing and I don't want to take part, now leave. And no more using my friends to sway me,” said Stephen, his voice wavering.

West stood up quickly, heading towards the door to leave but stopping and turning back to Stephen, “That’s right you were vile to me, and you had no right to be, you omega! You had no right to talk down to me, an alpha! Guess who got you old job title, Stephen,” West stressed his name in a mocking tone, “yeah, that's right, it was me. And maybe I am enjoying how the mighty Stephen Strange has fallen so far, dabbling in magic of all things, but you should know a good offer when you see one.”

“You want the truth, Stephen? I always did think you were beautiful and what a pity it was that you were such an arrogant ass, not at all what an omega is supposed to be, I find it poetic justice that fate finally put you in your place. You know, I could’ve given you parts of your old life back, but no, now you'll rot as some slave to some cruel, harsh alpha, and it'll be no less than you deserve. Have a miserable life, Stephen.” 

With that, Nicodemus West stomped his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

The guard in the corner let out a low whistle, “Jesus wept, what did you ever do to him?”

Strange’s gaze continued to stare at the door, “I was an omega. And I was still a better doctor than him in every way.”

Option 3: NO FUCKING WAY 

The Judge eagerly came into the room shortly after West’s departure. “Well, Strange, who will it be?” he asked, rubbing his hands together in the chilly room.

Without missing a beat, Strange replied, “Mordo, I’ll go with Karl Mordo.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo shows Stephen his new home and Stephen meets some new friends.

Mordo collected Stephen around noon, and Stephen Strange finally re-entered society a sort of free man. Being free from the iron handcuffs was nice in the very least. 

But having to watch Mordo sign paperwork saying he'd take on any legal repercussions if Stephen was to break the law again was a clear sign that Strange wasn't out of the dark by a long shot. He still had no idea if he could even trust Mordo. Stephen liked to think at worse he was going to be some pervert, he didn't even want to think that maybe he had come after him because of his background in magic, possibly an enemy of the Ancient One. 

Mordo asked where his things were but all that Stephen had was the dusty suit he'd been dragged off to jail in when he was first arrested. “Surely you have some things somewhere we could go and collect,” said Mordo, but Stephen had merely shook his head and refused to make contact with the other man. Everything he held dear was still in his room at Kamar Taj. “Well, I'll have some things ordered, we’ll have your measurements sent to my tailor.”

The train ride was pleasant enough, they had their own cabin to themselves, and Mordo would occasionally break the silence by telling Stephen about points of interest, a church that had burnt down last year, a new railway station being constructed. He would also ask Stephen simple questions about his likes and dislikes, what kind of food did he like and what kinds of books did he prefer. Stephen answered the questions as briefly as possible but luckily his new alpha didn't press him for more interaction. 

After about two hours, Mordo stood up, stretched his limbs and grabbed his bag, “This is us, away we go.” 

They exited the train, Mordo first so he could offer his hand to Stephen so he could step down safely, and entered the small village station. Families and couples were milling about and several of them stopped their conversations to stare at Mordo and Stephen. Stephen hoped his predicament wasn't so obvious and for the first time he wished he looked a little more gentlemanly and less down trodden. He'd be the talk of the village by this afternoon, he was sure of it.

The carriage ride to his new home was short and not after twenty minutes he was looking up at a grand estate, covered in vines and looking much too lavish for Stephen’s taste.

“Only you live here?” asked Stephen after tearing his eyes away from the sprawling mansion with its columns and high windows. 

“Well not anymore,” said Mordo with a twinkle in his eye. “My grandfather built this for my grandmother, he wanted a large family and fortunately they had seven children to help fill the rooms.”

Despite having been reassured about children, Strange couldn't help but wonder what Mordo really wanted when it came to family. 

The carriage came to a stop outside the front door and Mordo exited first, opening the door for Stephen and once again offering him his hands. The whole getting treated like someone's omega would take some getting used to for him, for sure. “Welcome to Voltarr, Doctor Strange.” 

Outside on the front steps was the staff consisting of a butler, a cook, a maid, and the groundsman. 

Mordo introduced Stephen to them and the omega politely shook each of their hands. The groundsman, who lacked the training of the other servants, couldn't help but let his eyes flicker to the black markings circling Stephen’s wrists. He looked away quickly enough but Stephen was still slightly shaken. He had no idea how these people would see him, a new master or just a trinket that their real master had picked up somewhere?

Mordo must have sensed Stephen’s discomfort as he promptly ushered him inside. He was brought into a beautiful foyer, carpeted and featuring a grand staircase, the walls showcasing portraits of what was presumably Mordo’s family. A large painting of a stately lady was the centerpiece. “My grandmother,” supplied Mordo before leading Stephen into the other rooms.

The dining room was much too large for one man. Stephen asked if Mordo often hosted dinner parties, “Not as often as I would like, my friends and colleagues are very busy and it is a bit of a journey.” 

“What about family? You said your grandparents had seven children, you must have some family about. You mentioned a nephew?”

“A rather distant nephew actually,” murmured Mordo. Stephen noticed that his questioning had made the other man’s face clouded. “They aren't available either, don't worry, you won't have to worry about hosting duties.”

They moved on to the library, and Mordo hadn't lied, it was impressive. Stephen did enjoy reading so he allowed himself to imagine nights curled up in one of the armchairs in front of the opulent fireplace, falling asleep while his nose was stuck in some novel. He had to admit it seemed a cozy way to pass the time.

After seeing the kitchens and an assortment of sitting rooms, Mordo moved Stephen onto the bedrooms. Most, of course, were not in useand they swiftly walked down the hallway past locked doors. Finally, they entered one wing of the house that seemed to be less dusty and with more light and Mordo opened a door to reveal a suite. It was modestly decorated, with chairs around a small fireplace and a writing desk. Another door presumably led to a bedroom. 

“Your rooms,” said Mordo.

Stephen stared at him, “My room? Not ours?” While betas of the elite often had  
their own rooms, alphas were rather clingy with their omegas. Sleeping in separate beds was almost unheard of.

“I'll admit, it will pain me not having you close, but I thought you may want to settle in first. I know this may all be too much for you. I'll be just at the end of the hall if you need anything,” said Mordo.

The other man moved to the door, “Yes Doctor Strange, I don't want you feeling overwhelmed, so I'll let you rest for a moment before I finish the tour of the grounds. There's some of my older suits in the armoire if you'd like to freshen up before dinner.” Mordo nodded to the magical markings around his wrists, “When we get some clothes made for you, I'll make sure the shirts keep those away from prying eyes.” 

Mordo turned once more to go but Stephen suddenly spoke up, “Wait.” Mordo stopped and turned to him. “Please call me Stephen, if this is to be my home, call me Stephen.” 

Mordo smiled, “And you are welcome to call me Karl, once you are comfortable here, Stephen. Nothing would make me happier” 

Mordo then told him to meet him in the foyer in half an hour and for the first time since that morning, he was alone.

Stephen looked around his new room, walking up to inspect two double doors that opened up to a balcony. He opened one of the doors and stepped out, seeing the sun sinking low on the horizon. The balcony overlooked a well taken care of garden, in the middle of which stood a mausoleum made of white marble. Stephen was curious but we was sure he'd find out its story when Mordo gave him the tour of the outside grounds.

He briefly peeked inside his bedroom, nodding at the four poster-bed that he was sure would feel like heaven after over a month of sleeping on a prison cot. In the corner sat a rocking chair with a delicate looking blanket draped across the back of it. Stephen didn't let his eyes wander too much on it though, unwelcome images of him rocking a fussy baby came to mind, him humming softly to the precious bundle. He decided he'd move the offensive chair out later and he quickly retreated back into the sitting area. 

Next he turned his attention to the items on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. A small painting of Paris, a decorative bell, and in the corner, a small figurine of what appeared to be a man. Stephen’s eyes widened in recognition and he snatched up the small statue, no bigger than his palm, and he inspected it. The man was made of clay and he had no features except two small holes in his head for eyes and he had metal bands wrapped around his legs. 

“A golem,” murmured Stephen as he turned the figure several times over in his hands. The golem was tied closely to the history of Prague, and the Ancient One had told him the story of Rabbi Loew and how he had created a warrior out of clay from the banks of the Vltava river to protect the Jewish people of the city. There are many theories about what had happened to the golem, but Stephen hadn't been convinced that it wasn't just a fairy tale. Anyway, you could buy small replica golems like this one from the markets in Prague. It was another thing to ask his alpha about later. 

Stephen then went to open the armoire, wanting to get out of his dusty suit. There was an assortment of shirts and trousers to choose from, but what caught his eye was a flash of red all the way back along the far side of the armoire. 

“Well hello,” said Stephen, as he pulled at the clothing item. It turned out to be an intricate Cloak, complete with high collar and an interesting checkered lining.

Stephen held up the Cloak in front of him, “Just look at you! You're magnificent!” 

He walked over to a full length mirror set up on one wall and flung the Cloak over his shoulders. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to stay on him, there was no attaching device on it despite there being two metal pieces where some fastener could be. All for the best, thought Stephen as he twirled around holding the Cloak on him, the only appropriate place to wear this was to a opera several centuries past. 

He placed the Cloak back into the armoire and selected a change of clothing. After he had changed, he left the room to go meet Mordo.

Stephen could tell Mordo was pleased to see him in his clothes, alphas normally did like to have their omegas smelling like them, and he seemed to have a bit of a spring in his step as he led Stephen into the garden. 

It was autumn, so there were no flowers to show off but Mordo assured Stephen that in Spring Mr. Crims, the groundsman, would have this place looking like a painting. 

Strange asked about the mausoleum and Mordo became somber, “My father had it built for my mother, she passed away when I was a schoolboy, away at Eton.” Strange gave an apology and after a moment of reflection he mentioned that both his parents had died also before he had truly become a man. He reached over and gave Mordo’s hand a squeeze, which seemed to break the alpha out of the trance he had fallen into. 

Mordo then changed direction and eagerly led Strange to a large kennel in the corner of the garden. As they got closer, there came a scratching sound from inside and a loud whimpering.

“Tell me Stephen, do you like dogs?” Mordo asked. 

“Are you going to give me back if I don't?”

Mordo laughed while shaking his head, “No I can compromise.”

“Well it's a good thing you don't have to because I like dogs well enough.” 

“Well I'd like you to meet Procyon and Gomeisa,” said Mordo as he opened the door to the kennel and two great hounds came galloping out. They froze though when Mordo let out a low whistle and held down their heads, tails still enthusiastically wagging. Mordo smiled and went to kneel by the dogs, scratching behind their ears, causing one of them to stretch up and lick his face. Stephen couldn't help but smile at the affectionate scene.

“I took them in when their former owner could no longer care for them. They are very loyal, and we go on walks through the countryside, I was hoping you would join us tomorrow,” said Mordo, patting the side of one of the canines. 

Strange agreed to the walk and went to introduce himself to the dogs, holding out his hand for them to sniff. It wasn't long before one (“Procyon", Mordo supplied) butted its head against his palm demanding a stroke. 

“Looks like it wasn't difficult introducing a new master to them,” said Mordo.

“Do you let them into the house?” asked Stephen from his crouched position.

“Well I shouldn't, but on the particularly cold nights, yes, I let them cuddle up in front of the fire.” 

After they had put the dogs back in the kennel, promising them a nice long walk tomorrow, Stephen and Mordo made their way back inside. 

They ate a modest dinner that night. Strange felt a little awkward in the cavernous dining room, sitting at this table that could fit thirty easy with only Mordo for company. But the conversation was nice, they stuck to talking about the music they enjoyed, what plays they had seen in the City. Stephen remembered to ask Mordo about the golem and he told Stephen all about his trip to Prague with some friends a few years past. Their Czech host had given Mordo the trinket, saying it would keep him safe. The gentle conversation made Stephen relax, and by the time they had moved to the library to take their tea he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. It was hitting him just how long his day had been. Mordo noticed his omega’s exhaustion and said it was time to call it a night. Stephen nodded sleepily and accepted the hand that Mordo offered him to help him up.

Mordo escorted Stephen to his door. “We normally take breakfast at 8, but you are welcome to sleep as long as you like,  
I know it's been a big day for you today.” 

Stephen turned to look Mordo in the eye and smiled, “Yes, thank you, Karl.”

Mordo’s eyes lit up once more taking Stephen’s hand and placing a kiss on the scars, “Sweet dreams, Stephen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo takes Stephen on a trip into the City. Old and new friends are met.

The next few weeks at Voltarr past quickly for Stephen as he became accustomed to his new home. He went on walks through the country lanes with Mordo as Procyon and Gomeisa trotted ahead of them. They were well trained and did not need leads, and would calmly go off to explore the fields and sniff at various plants they found along the way. They liked to butt up against Stephen’s leg asking to be petted, and would pant happily up at him as he did so. The days were getting colder as autumn wore on and the hounds had already spent a couple of nights curled up in front of the fire in the library as Mordo and Strange read before bed. 

Unfortunately this calm domesticity was distracting Stephen from exploring his different options for escape. After everything that had happened to him, this was a welcome respite, though he was a bit anxious to get back to his magic studies. The markings around his wrists would make sure that wouldn’t be happening any time soon, and even though Mordo had been nothing but a gentleman to Strange, he wasn’t sure the alpha would just happily comply if Stephen asked him to remove the spell blocking him from using magic.

In the meantime, Strange was blowing through the books in the library and his reading frenzy led Mordo to ask his omega if he’d like to go into the City that weekend. 

“These books probably aren’t all up to your taste, and you are reading what I have so quickly. I have a friend who owns a bookshop in Manhattan. We could go and browse and then get you some more clothes. I’d really love it if you introduce me to some of your old friends by the way, maybe you could telegram them and we could meet up for dinner?”

The thought of meeting old colleagues, he was never one for friends so much, made him think of Nick, and his stomach twisted.

“Maybe your nurse friend? She sounds fascinating.”

Meeting Christine could be a comfort, but he wasn’t quite so sure that he was going to enjoy the look of pity that would inevitably come across her face. Also this idea that he would be an outsider to his old world made him quite sad, but he owed Christine a visit. And so he agreed. 

They took the train a few days later, arriving in New York City around noon and Stephen and Mordo took lunch at one of Mordo’s favorite restaurants. The chef personally came out to greet Mordo and shake his hand, asking him about how his work was going and gushing over his “beautiful new omega.” Stephen smiled politely and complimented his chicken dish. 

After that they moved on to the promised books. Mordo led Stephen down some winding streets, past many vendors who tried in vain to get the wealthy-looking gentlemen’s attention. Mordo stopped at a nondescript store front, not really what Stephen had been imagining at all. Stephen expected they were going to some upper class luxurious establishment where they would each be followed by their own personal helper and such. But this place was more Stephen’s speed.  
They entered into the store, a bell above the door announcing their arrival. The storefront was filled to the ceiling with books, shelves almost bursting with content. There were chairs around that made the place more inviting, even though some of them had books stacked in them as well. 

Mordo led Stephen over to the small wood stove heating the area and helped Stephen remove his coat before removing his own. “Wong!” he yelled out, “Are you in?” 

There was the sound of movement from the back room, and a stout Asian man wearing a waistcoat came out. He seemed a bit frenzied, like the couple had interrupted him in the middle of something important. 

“Well, Baron Mordo, how are you this fine day?” asked Wong as he shook Mordo’s hand.

Stephen’s eyes drew together at hearing Mordo’s title. Maybe an inside joke? Or something else he didn’t know about his alpha? 

“Very well Wong, I hope we didn’t come in at a bad time?” 

“Oh not at all, Baron, just sorting through a new shipment, children’s books for the holidays,” replied Wong. The bookseller’s attention then moved to the other man in the room, “Mordo would you like to introduce me to your friend?”

“Oh yes, Wong this is Doctor Stephen Strange, he’s my soon to be bondmate." 

Wong looked at Mordo is shock, “Baron! I had no idea you were courting someone!”

Mordo quickly looked away, “Uh, it was a rather short courtship.”

If Wong noticed Mordo’s faltering, he didn’t show it and he moved forward to greet Stephen, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Strange. How are you liking life with our dear Baron?” 

“It’s all quite pleasant, very relaxing.”

“And you work as a doctor? Are you going to continue to practice after you have bonded?”

Stephen held out his hands, the magical markings hidden away by some very secured shirt-cuffs, to show Wong the scars. “I actually cannot practice anymore, not like I used to. An accident left me with a permanent shake in my hands.” 

“Oh I am sorry to hear about that, I hope it’s not too much a detriment on your life?”

Stephen shrugged, “I manage. Writing is a bit painful though.”

Mordo stopped his browsing and turned back to Stephen, “I didn’t know that.” 

Stephen shook off the alpha’s concern, “It’s fine, I’m not exactly agonizing over penning great letters in the wee hours at night.” 

“Even so, you can always use my typewriter if need be.” 

“Thank you, Karl.” 

Wong smiled at the couple, “And how did you two meet?”

“A mutual friend,” supplied Stephen quickly. Before Wong could pry further into their situation, Stephen changed the subject back to Wong. “And when did you two meet, Mr. Wong?”

“Oh the Baron here was recommended my shop by another person in his profession,” said Wong. “And please, Doctor Strange, just Wong.”

Stephen looked at him curiously, “Just Wong? Just one name? Like Heathcliff? Or Fagin...Beowulf...Aeneas…” 

Mordo realized that his omega had gone off into an awkward tangent and now the booksteller was looking at him confusedly so he jumped in, “I’m looking to expand my library so there is more for Stephen. He reads really fast, and his memory is immaculate!” 

The trio then spent the next hour browsing through Wong’s extensive collection, Mordo urging Stephen to put any book that caught his attention into the growing pile at the front counter. Stephen gathered novels, mysteries and adventure tales, and a few pieces of nonfiction about some advances in biological and physiological research. 

At one point in their browsing, Wong led Mordo to his office, where he said he had put aside some books that pertained to Mordo’s work. Stephen continued to looked up and down the shelves, though he was starting to feel guilty. The entire counter was covered at this point and though Mordo had urged him on, Stephen couldn’t help but think of his desire to escape. After all, these books were nice, and would bring him hours of entertainment, especially with the winter fast approaching, but they were not the books he was itching to get his hands on. No, he wanted to be in the library in Kamar Taj. He wanted to be trying to shape some sort of spell in front of him, laughing with joy when the air sparked to life. But Mordo was so kind to him, and the desire to be back at Kamar Taj was also making him feel guilty. 

Mordo and Wong came back, Mordo slipping some small volumes inside his suit jacket and came up behind Stephen. Placing his hand on the omega’s shoulder, he leaned in and asked, “Are you almost done? I thought we could go for a walk before dinner?”

Stephen welcomed the distraction to draw his attention away from the guilt gnawing at his insides and allowed Mordo to help him into his coat. 

They wished Wong a farewell, he would make sure that the books piled up on his counter would get delivered to Voltarr, and they took a horse-drawn cab to Central Park. 

They walked up and down the mostly empty lanes, conversing but also just enjoying the silence when it came. At one point, Mordo offered Stephen his arm and the man looped his with the alpha’s and they kept walking.

Stephen laughed a little under his breath and this caused Mordo to look at him with a curious expression. Stephen shook his head, “It’s nothing, I was just wondering how you felt having an omega who is taller than you.” 

Mordo’s eyes widened and Stephen regretted not being to tell if he was blushing or not. “Uh, your height is one thing I find appealing about you, and I don’t really follow all the traditional alpha-omega roles--”

“It’s okay Karl, you don’t need to explain.”

They walked around another bend in the park when Stephen spoke up, “Oh but there is one thing you do need to explain: Baron?” 

Mordo laughed, “Ah yes the old familial titles have been exposed. My family is quite...international actually. And while we mostly started in Africa, we also have a lot of ties to Europe and that’s how we gained a Barony and why technically I am Baron Mordo."

“So you spent a lot of time in Europe growing up?” asked Strange. 

“Yes, and Northern Africa.”

“Ah, that explains the accent then.” 

“Oh that was bothering you was it?”

“Not as much as you would like,” replied Strange.

The couple continued on through the park, Mordo stopping to buy them bags of popcorn to munch on.

Finally the sun was dipping lower to the horizon and the couple started to make their way towards the restaurant where they were meeting Christine. It was close enough to Central Park that they decided to walk. 

Stephen had been dreading seeing Christine after everything that had happened, but now seeing his friend waiting for him at a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant, all he felt was relief. He wanted to run to her and tell her everything that had happened, how he had gotten himself in that situation and about how torn he was over breaking away from Mordo, after all the kindness this man had showed him. 

Stephen introduced Christine to Mordo and they sat down at the table. Mordo was eager to ask Christine about her profession and the advancements for women in the medical field. 

“Why just a few years ago, I read in the paper about three women. One from Syria, one from India and another from Japan who came to Pennsylvania and got their medical degrees, no other women from their respective countries had done as such,” said Mordo.

“Yes,” replied Christine, “I actually sat in on a seminar with the one from Syria, a fascinating lady indeed. Female betas are making advancements in medicine every day. If only I could get my medical degree proper.”

“You’d get it in half the time, I’m sure of it,” said Stephen, “And I can’t help but think of the female omegas. It’s rather unfair that I was able to practice so freely and they are held back even further.” 

“Yes, we’ve had quite a few omega rights demonstrations here in the last few days. They want to do away with old practices like the curfews they still have in a few states or the laws about omega’s property when it comes to getting divorced or the medieval legal repercussions….”, said Christine before she cut herself off and looked down quickly, hiding her now crimson face, realizing that the pair in front of her were together because of those repercussions. 

Stephen merely laughed and patted her hand, “It’s fine, Christine, no harm done. Now how is that fiance of yours?” 

Their easy-going conversation continued through their meal and into the after-dinner drinks. Mordo was delighted to hear about Stephen’s early years in the medical profession and Christine even bragged about some of his biggest successes to Mordo. While Mordo beamed at the omega, Stephen just smiled and nodded, trying to hide how the much the conversation made him somber, remembering how his achievements had inflated his ego. 

At one point, Mordo asked to be excused to go to the washroom and Christine took the opportunity to lean forward and press Stephen with the questions she really wanted answered, “So Stephen, you managed to bag a pretty gentlemanly alpha, I would say. He’s not actually a monstrous drunk at home, is he?” 

“No, that’s how he behaves in private too, I have my own room and everything in Voltarr, he hasn’t pressed me to do anything I would object to. And I guess, I didn’t so much as ‘bag’ him as just pick the best choice presented to me.” 

Christine’s face became clouded and she looked down at the folded hands in her lap, “About that Stephen... I need to apologize to you about Nick, he said some awful things about you after your...confrontation. I didn’t know he was like that.” 

Stephen knew that names held power. The Ancient One had told him that making your name known made you vulnerable in a way, and that demons could be invoked by the speaking of their name. At the time Stephen had jokingly asked if that’s why she went by a title instead and had received a quick swat with her fan on his arm for his cheekiness. 

But knowing this about names, Stephen wasn’t surprised to see Dr. Nicodemus West walk through the door. Goddamn names. 

Strange caught sight of him first before he saw them, the other doctor had a male omega on his arm and was being led to a table by a waiter. The omega was a thin, gangly young man who was dressed in a more feminine-looking suit and was laughing loudly, a bit too loudly, at Dr. West’s comments. 

Stephen threw a look towards Christine, but the beta had already noticed and was staring at her wine glass, hoping that if they didn’t make eye contact the alpha may not notice them. 

But luck wasn’t on their side, and suddenly they heard West exclaim, “Well, well, look at this! Just like old times huh?” The alpha made his way over to the pair, his omega date dutifully following behind. 

“Mind if I join you for a moment?” asked West as sat himself in Mordo’s seat, not bothering to wait for an answer. The omega taking a place behind him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“These friends of yours, Nicky?” asked the omega in a thick New York accent. 

West let out a laugh, “Former colleagues, my sweet, wouldn’t go so far as to say friends. May I introduce you Jeremy to Christine Palmer, a nurse from my work, and Stephen Strange, formerly a doctor from my work, he doesn’t practice anymore though. Oh wait a moment, or is it Stephen Mordo now?”

“Hello West,” said Stephen, his teeth gritted. 

Christine meanwhile, was trying her best to keep the conversation civilized, “Good evening, Nick. Having a good night? Who’s your friend?” 

West ignored her efforts though, “You see Jeremy, Stephen here got in trouble with the law, he got caught dabbling in magic, and now some alpha’s been saddled with him. And not just any alpha, but Baron Karl Mordo. Though I don’t think they’ve mated yet, he doesn’t reek of an alpha yet.”

“Oh a baron? That sounds fancy,” said Jeremy. 

“Well, unfortunately my sweet, the Baron has quite a horror story to his name,” said West.

West wasn’t shouting but the area around them had gotten quieter as the people nearby tried to listen in and Stephen tried to stop the situation from escalating,“Now, West, can you not do this here in front of all of Manhatt--"

“You see, the Baron’s father killed his entire family.”

Stephen’s world almost turned upside down, it was like West had landed a blow to his stomach and all the air had left his body. His hands, which had been gripping the table since West had spotted them, started to shake violently, causing the dishes and glasses on the table to rattle. Christine was staring at him helplessly, not knowing how to comfort her friend. 

“Well everyone except the Baron of course, he was away at school at the time,” finished West.

Stephen barely managed to speak, “How do you know this?”

“I did some asking, I wondered why a baron would feel the need to get an omega from a jail. Especially one getting on in years, like yourself,” said West.

Stephen’s mind couldn’t immediately reject the notion that this had happened. Mordo was always so hesitant to talk about his family, always looking so pained if Stephen brought them up. This explanation seemed preposterous but it was an explanation nonetheless. 

West had a truly smug look on his face as he picked up Mordo’s empty wine glass and twirled it in his fingers, observing the way it reflected the light. “You better hope the experts are wrong Stephen, and that madness isn’t hereditary. You don’t want a murderous mate, or some insane offspring on your hands. Tell me Stephen, what does it feel like to be mated to someone with that kind of history? What kind of mate can he be?”

Stephen took a deep breath, finally lifting his eyes to meet West’s. 

“Better. Than. You.” said Stephen, each word forcibly said, tears gathering in his eyes. 

West’s face turned red and as he jumped to his feet, slamming his hands on the table, “YOU CHEAP OMEGA WHORE I SHOULD HAVE--” 

Before he could tell Stephen exactly what he should have done though, West was snatched backwards and thrown to the ground, Mordo finally deciding to make his return.

“HOW DARE YOU! YOU BASTARD! Who are you to speak to my omega in such a manner,” shouted Mordo, at this point he was on top of West his fist’s gripping the other’s waistcoat and slamming him into the floor over and over. The other restaurant goers had scattered out of the way of the fight. 

“That’s my MATE you miserable little worm!” yelled Mordo, “He’s worth ten of you!” He ended this last point with a solid punch to West’s face. 

Stephen’s was already up trying to pull Mordo off the other alpha, “Karl! He isn’t worth it! Come on, Karl! Stop!” 

In all the ruckus, West’s omega date Jeremy had fainted dead away and a few members of restaurant staff had surrounded him. The manager came barreling at the scene dumping a bucket of ice water on the two alphas.

Mordo sat up with a gasp because of the shock and Stephen took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his alpha’s shoulders from behind, allowing him to whisper in Mordo’s ear, “They're just words Karl, nothing to worry about, please calm down.” 

Mordo nodded, shaking some of the water off of his hair, and stood up, holding out his hand out to Stephen to help him up too.

West, who had been laying on the floor, shielding his face, finally let his arms fall back, revealing a very bloody nose. “Oh you're going to regret that! I'm one of the best doctors in the city I have important friends you know!”

The manger laughed, “There are at least 100 people here that heard what you called his omega, you were asking for that fight and any court would see it that way too.”

Mordo turned to the manager, “Sir my sincerest apologies, I will compensate you for any trouble I have caused.” Mordo then turned to Stephen, still slightly shaking from a combination of the cold and his protective alpha rage, “I think I need to go to the flat, do you mind if we cut the evening short?”

“Karl, of course, let’s go,” said Stephen who looked over at Christine with regret, “I had a lovely evening despite how it ended, don't forget to send a wedding invitation to Voltarr.

Mordo gave one more disgusted look towards West, "Stay away from my omega, Dr. West, because if you don't I will bring down a punishment you've never imagined."

With Nicodemus West still soaking and raging, the couple quickly made their exit. Stephen could tell that Mordo was dazed from his outburst and so to put him at ease he took his hand in his as they made their way down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finally gets to hear what happened to the Mordo family.
> 
> TW: mention of suicide

The hansom cab ride to Mordo’s apartment was silent, Mordo staring out the window but still keeping a solid grip on Stephen’s hand the whole way. 

They swiftly exited the cab and made their way into the high-end building where a doorman greeted Mordo happily by name. The building’s manager appeared as they headed toward the stairs to greet them. 

“Mr. Mordo, we’re so happy to host you for tonight, your rooms have been aired and they are all ready for you and your mate,” said the man. 

Mordo nodded to the man, “Thank you, Nigel.” He quickly ushered Strange to the stairs before the man could trap them in a conversation and led them up the third floor where his apartment was located and unlocked the door, leading Stephen inside. 

Stephen walked in admiring the furniture and paintings, “Very nice, it reminds me of my old place in the City, I had to sell everything off though when I was seeing differ--” Stephen cut himself off when he turned and found Mordo leaning back against the door with a glean of sweat over his forehead, eye clenched shut. 

“Karl! What’s wrong? Do you not feel well? Did that bastard West hurt you?”

Mordo, eyes still shut, managed to ground out, “After confronting a hostile alpha my instincts are all screaming at me to scent you, now that we are in a place my body knows is safe, I’m having the hell of a time resisting.”

Strange was relieved to find out the man hadn’t been damaged in his confrontation with West and his problem was a fairly simple one. And after all, seeing the alpha defend him in such a way was also making it hard for Stephen not to touch the other man. The hand-holding had been nice, but that wasn’t going to cut it. 

Stephen approached Mordo, the alpha taking deep breaths to control himself and Stephen could almost hear the ‘I’m a gentleman be a gentleman’ mantra in his head. Stephen reached out and gently pulled one of his clenched hands away from the door and Mordo’s eyes sprung open. Stephen smiled at him and said, “Then stop resisting.”

He then took Mordo’s hand and put it around his back, the alpha got the idea and put his other hand around the omega’s back too and with a deep breath let his face fall forward into the omega’s neck. The shaking instantly stilling once he got to take in the scent of his omega. 

Strange brought his hands up to the alpha’s back, rubbing soothing circles as the man took the comfort he needed, the omega occasionally making calming noises. 

After a few minutes or so Mordo shifted his head, and Stephen could have sworn he left a kiss, so feather-light it was almost undetectable, on the large freckle he had on his neck. He then raised his head and remade eye contact.

“I think I am fine now, Stephen. Thank you for letting me indulge, I know  
I established our relationship to be rather caste.” 

Stephen did wonder how far Mordo wanted their relationship to go, he was sure the alpha didn’t pay $1000 just to have a friend. Plus, his heat would be hitting in a few months and without his suppressants Stephen would have to bear the full force of the burning desire. He’d be clawing at the walls for Mordo if he was left on his own for the week of his heat. Him and Mordo were going to have to have a sit down about this soon. Not tonight though, too much had already happened tonight. 

Stephen led Mordo away from the door and to the couch, the alpha relaxing back into the cushions and Stephen pulled a lever on the wall, summoning a worker who appeared with a knock at the door. He requested tea and then went and joined Mordo on the couch.

The alpha was looking rumpled and basically the least presentable Stephen had ever seen him. He had undone his tie and he was still a little damp. 

“I’m so sorry Stephen,” said Mordo.

“About what? The scenting was wholly consensual.”

“No I mean back at the restaurant, not only did I make a scene, but I shouldn’t have been gone for sp long in the first place. I saw an old friend of my father’s and I stopped to talk to him, thinking you and Christine could use some time alone.”

At the mention of Mordo’s father Stephen’s face lost most of its color and his eyes widened.

Mordo noticed the change immediately in his omega, “What? What is it Stephen?”

Strange considered diverting the conversation to a less emotional direction, but he was to be bonded to this man, possibly even married, they may have children one day, he had to know if what West told him was true. 

“West, um, he told me something.”

“About what? Whatever it is I can tell it upset you.”

“It's just--it's been an upsetting night already and I don't want to upset you further,” pleaded Stephen.

Mordo reached forward and took Stephen’s hand, “I don't want us to be strangers Stephen, please tell me what is bothering my omega.”

Stephen closed his eyes and took a big breath before saying, “It was about your father.”

Mordo’s expression fell but he didn't look particularly surprised, “Oh.”

Stephen stared at the alpha in horror, “So..so is it true then?”

Mordo couldn't bring himself to look Stephen in the eye.

Stephen pressed further, “Pleas Karl, if you're to be my family, I have to know.”

Mordo finally looked up, “It's not completely true. Just partially.”

“So your family, they are gone?”

“Yes.”

Stephen wanted to reach out again for the alpha, let him curl up in his arms again, let him scent him all night until his senses had their fill of the omega. Until they ceased to be two people, they'd be so tangled up in each other. Stephen had never seen someone look so heartbroken.

Before Stephen could speak, there was a knock on the door, signaling their tea was there. Stephen went and rolled in the cart with the tea set and a plate of biscuits. He poured himself and Mordo a cup and urged Mordo to take his. 

Stephen sat back on the couch, holding his own tea, and he was trying to hide how the cup was shaking slightly, rattling against the saucer. 

Mordo took a sip and cleared his throat. “Yes my family, except for some distant relatives, for the most part, gone, but I know the accepted story is my father did the deed, but that is not true. I know for a fact it is not true.”

“My father was a noble man, in every sense of the word, and if he is guilty of anything it was loving my mother too much and having that love lead him to foolishness. He paid for that love in ways no one ever should,” said Mordo.

Mordo smiled, “My father always doted on my mother, bringing her flowers and jewelry and books,” Mordo paused for a moment before continuing, “She wanted for nothing and their love lighted my childhood and despite growing up an only child, I grew up surrounded by love. Everyone always found it so tragic that she couldn't get pregnant after having me, but in the end that was a blessing.”

“When I was 14 I was set away to boarding school, my mother protested but my father had so enjoyed his years at Eton and he thought I might like living surrounded by other boys for a while. My mother could hardly let me go when I was boarding the ship to England, I remember staring at her tear-stained face on all the way up the deck. That was the last time I saw her.”

Stephen placed his tea, on the low table in front of him and reached forward to take the alpha’s hand again.

Mordo let his thumb stroke the scars on Stephen’s hand for a moment before continuing, “She took ill suddenly one spring, a bad cold didn't get treated and turned into pneumonia, infection spread through her lungs like wildfire and just like that, my vivacious, funny, wildly intelligent, and shockingly beautiful mother, was gone. Snuffed out of existence. And my father...he was in ruins.”

“I remember when being pulled out of class and told that she had passed in the night. I remember my whole being being at war with itself, was I a proper European noble’s son? Who would take the news with a stiff upper lip and not make a fuss? Or was I an American child who had been beloved by my parents who would cry and scream and beat my fists bloody against the walls? I think I reacted as a mixture of both.” 

“Either way, my father refused to send me a ticket home for her funeral, saying in a telegram that I couldn't miss my exams. I threatened to stow away on ship.”

Stephen let out a little laugh, though his eyes were threatening to spill over with tears.

Mordo shot him a small smile, not wanting to distress the omega too much, “Of course I didn't, and I did miserably on my exams, though the teachers mercifully let make them up later. I just felt so lonely at that point, I wanted so much to be home, even if my mother wouldn't be there.” 

“Well understandably, my father did not take the news well. He locked himself in his study, only coming out to attend the funeral, and he did not speak to anyone there. He was a shell of his old self.”

Mordo's voice tone turned grave, “What people didn't know is that while there is always a period of disbelief when we lose someone we love, my father languished in the idea that this was not how things were meant to be. He was meant to be a crooked old man if he was to lose his beloved spouse. He was convinced that things should be set right. And that is when his research began.”

“My father always had an interest in magic, a scholarly interest of course. He collected books on the history of sorcery and items from abroad that were duplicates of magical relics. But after my mother died, he became obsessed. And my family was none the wiser, they thought he needed private time to mourn, so they left him alone. But he wasn't mourning, he was planning. He wanted to set things right.”

Stephen finally found some words when Mordo paused to sip at his tea, “He wanted to use magic to bring her back to life?”

“Yes.”

“Such practices are very dangerous, the price is unimaginably high.”

“Yes, he learned that lesson.”

Stephen felt a pit grow in his stomach, he remembered that he knew the ending of this story.

“He got ahold of many old tomes that mentioned spells that may heal people, that could reanimate them, but only shortly after death. My mother was in a casket in the ground, her skin grey, her tissues already starting to break down.  
No he couldn't use magic that would affect the body he needed a spell that could turn back the hands of time itself. And that's when he came in contact with a group called the Zealots.”

“They are led by a man named Kaecilius and they are sorcerers that prey on the wealthy. They promise to solve people’s problems with the use of forbidden, dark magic at an exorbitant expense. Somehow they contacted my father and told him they had a device that could undo the damage that time had done. If he was willing to pay.”

“At that point, my father’s desperation was clouding his judgement and he agreed to their terms. And so they met, in some seedy bar in Brooklyn, and passed off the magical relic to him and gave him the necessary spells in order to make it work. They told him that in three months they would return and take back the relic and their payment, no matter if my father had been successful or not.”

“My father didn't waste any time and had my mother’s coffin exhumed. He explained to his family members, many still lingering at Voltarr after the funeral, that he wished to build her a more appropriate resting place, a mausoleum in the garden. They were actually relieved, they thought he was moving on finally, but he was doing the exact opposite.”

“He had her coffin moved to the unused stables on the estate and night after night attempted the spells that would bring her back. For weeks he spent hours, forgoing sleep, trying to use the device, until one night--it worked. He watched the corpse of his wife gain color in her skin again, her hair turn from dull and lifeless to glossy and beautiful. He watched her gasp back into the world of the living and my father was so jubilant he jumped into the coffin and snatched her up, planting kiss after kiss on her face.”

Of course my mother was disorientated, the last thing she resembled was going to sleep two months before, shortly before she had taken ill. And now her husband was telling her that she had died, that she had been in the ground over a month. That he had used magic to reverse what had happened to her.”

“And now you see, my father didn't consider what would happen if he was successful, and he started babbling about having to move away, live a secluded life separated from everyone they had ever known, for if it was discovered what he had done, it meant ruin. He would be jailed, my mother possibly studied as an oddity, certainly also locked away somewhere.”

Mordo paused a moment, and then continued, “And you see Stephen, my mother hadn't truly come back. Her soul had left her body and that's not something that can be easily reversed. And now to find out what had happened to her and that her old life was effectively gone, she couldn't handle it. No my father hadn't unearthed, the joyous, vibrant woman that my mother had been, she was gone.”

“But my father didn't realize this immediately and so he hid her in the stables, starting to plan their escape to their new life. But my mother, in those cold damp stables watched her family members move about her estate, recovering from her death, moving on and she started to break down. She stopped eating and eventually wouldn't speak to my father.”

“He wanted to have her back fully and he surrounded her with her old things, but none of that brought a smile to her face. In his most desperate moment,” Mordo stopped to inhale deeply, “He showed her pictures of me, begging her to eat for me, begging to her to look at their boy, look at their Karl.”

At this, Mordo voice became high and he clenched his eyes shut, a few tears escaping. Stephen moved forward, but Mordo held up a hand, stopping him and took out a handkerchief to dab at his eyes. “No, no, I must finish, let me get through.”

“But nothing worked to re-energize her, and one night he came to the stable to find that she had found a sturdy rope once used to secure the horses, and she had hanged herself from one of the rafters, an unturned bucket at her feet.” 

“You can imagine how this second loss affected my father. One shouldn't be forced to bare the death of their true love once, but twice? It was a wonder he didn't succumb to madness. He raged and screamed to the heavens on the floor of that old stable, cradling her once again lifeless body.” 

“When he composed himself, he carried her in the dark to the newly constructed mausoleum and placed her inside, apologizing that her caused her unnecessary pain, vowing that he would keep others from making the same mistake he had.”

“Stephen, it was as if this total loss had destroyed my father completely and the proper noble he was raised to be was all that was left. Any fantasies about having his wife back were of course lost to him and now he was just left to move on with his life.”

“He went back to work and sent me correspondences saying that things were starting to return to normal. I was still desperate to come home but he forbade me until Christmas.” 

“That autumn, my aunts and uncles decided to have a get-together at another family estate, hopefully to shake off the lasting sorrow and reflect on happier times. Everyone came, it was supposed to be a grand feast, ushering in a happier time.”

Mordo paused again, looking at down at his hand intertwined with Stephen's, and he took a deep breath.

“But the bill came due.”

“My father was smiling and seeming almost like his old self, but then there was a knock on the door, and a servant entered saying there was a gentleman here to speak with my father. A gentleman named Kaecilius. He had come for the money and the relic.”

“My father met Kaecilius in an unused office and told him what had happened. He told him that relic was cursed and he would not be getting it back, that he wouldn't have people breaking the natural law if he could stop it. And there would be no money, he wouldn't help with their schemes any longer. If the Zealots had a problem with his terms, my father would simply contact the authorities.”

“Kaecilius took this news in stride, and he asked if there was anything he could say or do to change his mind and my father held steadfast to his decision.”

“And so the sorcerer simply opened a portal, seemingly to leave, but then he let out a low whistle and other Zealots appeared. Kaecilius simply nodded to them and they took off through the mansion, my father demanding to know what their purpose of being there was. When the screams started to fill the house, my father understood. He tried to rush forward to leave the room but he was knocked hard on the back of the head and fell unconscious. When he came to, the police had arrived and had found him slumped over his desk, covered to the blood of his relatives and a knife clenched in his hands.”

Stephen rubbed his hand up and down Mordo’s forearm.

“It came as no surprise that he was sentenced. Forgive me, I will not dwell on details of the trial, my family’s name being dragged through the mud.”

Stephen was confused, “Karl how do you know all of this?”

“After what happened to my family, I was finally allowed to come home, I was 16 at that point and was now the heir of all of my family’s properties. I was stunned, more like a ghost than a boy. But you see my father had been declared insane and put into an asylum, I visited him and he told me the story.” 

“And your father is still there?”

Mordo shook his head, “A couple of years later, one morning he just didn't wake up. I think the grief finally ended him. And I am truly well alone.”

Stephen reached up and took Mordo’s face in both of his hands, “No you are not.” 

Mordo smiled, tears sparkling in his eyes, and gently took Stephen’s hands in his, kissing each palm and cradling one to his cheek, his eyes closed in content.

At that point the clock chimed on the mantle and Mordo was brought out of his reverie.

“Heavens Stephen, the time, it is time for bed, we have an early train to get back to Voltarr in the morning.”

Mordo stood up, “I will sleep here on the couch tonight.”

Stephen also rose and put his hands on his hips, “No you will not, after that ordeal, you deserve a good night sleep, not a fitful one on a hard couch.”

“But where will you sleep?”

“With my alpha of course, I'm not keen to leave you alone at the moment if I'm being honest.”

Mordo considered this, “So tonight, you would...let me hold you?” 

Stephen smirked at him, “You don't sound pleased.”

Mordo walked forward, reaching out and placing a hand on Stephen’s cheek, rubbing a thumb along the omega’s cheekbone. Stephen leaned into the touch closing his eyes.

“I'm very pleased, my dear Stephen, I'm just afraid that if you let me hold you, I won't ever be able to let you go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Mordo enjoy a morning in bed after their tumultuous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Just a warning--this chapter is shorter than the others because the next chapter should be a bit more substantial. Thanks for reading and please comment if you like it! 
> 
> I updated the tags and the rating so heed that. 
> 
> Also I never said this but $1000 in 1895 would be $25,000 now, so yeah quite a bit of money.

Stephen woke up the next morning before Mordo, who currently had his arm flung over the omega and his face in the back of Stephen's neck. They had swiftly gone to bed after it was understood what the sleeping arrangements would be and once Stephen was in bed, in the alpha's tight embrace, he started to wonder what he had been denying himself all this time by sleeping in his own designated room.

Luckily both had slept deeply without any bad dreams, and Stephen was feeling quite refreshed. He very carefully turned himself over, trying not to disturb the alpha, so he could look properly at the other man.

As Stephen took in his bed partner, he considered what the man had said last night, when he said he may never let him go. Stephen hadn't pushed for answers but he was confused nevertheless. Did Mordo not consider their situation permanent? In alpha/omega relationships a marriage ceremony was considered superfluous if there was a bond bite, but in the Elite it was the norm for bonded pairs to also be married. Strange had been starting to think that Mordo would want to marry him, he seemed so proper, but what was this talk of letting go? They had to be bonded, the courts had made sure of it, but was Mordo planning to cut him loose after that? They could only bond when he was in heat. Would they spend that week, coming up in a few months, tangled up together fueled by feverous want before Mordo told him to pack up his things and send him on his merry way? Why go through this at all? Strange always considered himself handsome but he knew his looks, especially for one heat, were not worth $1000.

Strange was still mulling over these questions when Mordo let out a contented sigh and fidgeted in his sleep. Strange realized how close their faces were and just how nice Mordo's lips were. How had he never noticed how nice they looked? And why was he feeling so drawn to them. He felt like he was being pulled towards the man. A quick peck wouldn’t hurt anyone? He felt like he was on a runaway train with Mordo and he was starting to lose sight of why he wanted to get off. If the Ancient One appeared in front of him tomorrow, took away the barriers holding him back from his magic, would he follow her back to Kamar Taj? Without a backwards glance at this man sleeping in front of him? Strange knew that that wasn’t the case anymore. 

He thought about his time at Kamar Taj, how lonely he truly had been. He hadn’t tried to converse with the other students, many of them not speaking English anyway, and he had been too absorbed in his studying. He had wandered the narrow, colorful streets of Prague on his own when he wasn’t devouring new information. And he didn’t really realize until this moment, just how much he had missed having a connection with another human being. How much he missed waking up in someone’s arms. 

As he was pondering all this, his face had drifted closer to Mordo’s and he could feel the soft puffs of air as the man exhaled. 

“Oh sod this,” his brain supplied, and he closed the distance between them, closing his eyes and slotting his mouth against the other man’s. 

Of course Stephen wasn’t expecting a reaction from Mordo, and so he was caught off guard when he moved to pull back and he felt the arm that had previously been around his waist reach up and grip the back of his head, bringing his mouth back to Mordo's.

They kissed for several moments before Mordo pulled back. “Well that was a pleasant wake-up call, wasn’t it?” 

“I thought you could use a proper thanks for saving me yesterday,” said Stephen. He moved toward his bedmate so Mordo could tighten his hold on him and Stephen rested his head in Mordo’s neck, scenting him. Stephen loved how his skin looked against Mordo’s, the contrast was quite pleasing to him. 

Mordo gave Stephen a quick kiss on the forehead before resting his cheek on the omega’s forehead. “You don’t owe me anything, please know this.”

“I know,” whispered Stephen, “I just wanted to is all.” 

This close to Mordo, Stephen couldn’t help but want to take things further. He could feel Mordo’s arousal against his and he slipped a leg between Mordo’s and started to rub slightly against the other man. 

“Stephen!” Mordo gasped into Stephen’s hair, gripping the omega tight. 

Stephen was no longer scenting Mordo’s neck and was instead gently kissing it, eliciting moans from the other man. 

“Stephen,” gasped out Mordo.

“Yes?” asked Stephen between kisses. 

“What are you doing?”

“Hmmmm,” said Stephen, pausing to suck a bruise into Mordo’s neck, knowing that any marks wouldn’t be as visible on Mordo as they were on him. The alpha let out a keen moan. “If I have to explain to you what I am doing, I must not be doing it very well,” replied Strange.

“No I mean, this is highly inappropriate behavior for an omega.”

“Well you’re the one that got his omega from a jail cell. Maybe, just maybe, I'm not a proper omega.”

“Maybe I should punish you. Put you over my knee.”

“Oh Karl,” said Strange teasingly, “Please don't make promises you can't keep.”

With that he reached up and gripped the alpha’s length through his nightclothes. He flexed his hand, encouraging Mordo to full hardness. 

“Oh, oh my darling.” 

“What do you want my brave alpha? How do you want me?”

It took a moment for Mordo to vocalize, with Stephen continuing to gently massage his cock and balls.

“Come and straddle me, I need to see your eyes, your beautiful eyes.”

Stephen swiftly climbed on top of his would be mate, all the while rolling up his night shirt revealing his own aroused cock.

He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Mordo’s neck and kissed the man in a passionate frenzy, before pulling back and rocking his cock against the still concealed one of his mate.

“Alpha,” Strange whined in a high breathy voice, “Alpha, you made me this way, please alpha.” 

“Yes, my sweet, I'll take care of you.”

Mordo maneuvered Strange to sit up by pushing him back on his hips and gestured for the man to take off his nightshirt over his head. Mordo then managed to pull up his own night shirt and Strange gasped at the sight of him.

“Alpha you are so big for me? You really do want me?”

“God since the moment I set eyes on you.”

Strange reached forward to wrap a hand around Mordo but he was batted away.

“You'll make your hand sore doing that, allow me,” said Mordo.

He has Stephen lean down over him and he fitted a hand around both their lengths and started to stroke up and down. 

Strange was now gripping the headboard and letting out low moans with his eyes tightly shut. They suddenly shot open though when he felt a tongue circle one of his nipples. He moaned even louder at the sight of Mordo mouthing at his nipple from below.

Mordo managed to time his sucking with his strokes and soon, Strange was falling apart and the headboard was banging against the wall. Strange vaguely wondered how the tables had turned, he was no longer in any form of control.

“Karl!” shouted Strange as he came, Mordo following him soon afterward with a grunt.

Stephen collapsed next to the alpha, gasping for breath. He liked the way his cum looked on his alpha’s muscular stomach and he reached down to draw a finger through the mess. On a whim he brought it up to Mordo’s lips who lapped it up on his omega’s finger.

“How do I taste, Karl?”

“Better than I ever imagined my sweet.”

“Let me try you.”

Mordo brought up his cum-covered hand to Stephen who first licked upon his palm before moving to the thumb. He sucked the appendage, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around it. 

“Can you imagine my heat, Karl? I'll be begging for you, begging for your alpha cock. Will you give it to me?” asked Stephen as he placed kisses on Mordo’s knuckles. 

“I uh,” started Mordo, starting to look a little shaken.

“Karl I'll be positively dripping for you, by the time you claim me,” said Stephen before he sucked at Mordo’s ring finger. 

The hand was suddenly wrenched out of his grasp though and Mordo was struggling to gain leverage to push himself up. To heaved himself up and made his way to the basin on the chest of drawers by the door. “We are on time constraints, and we still must order some breakfast from the kitchens,” said Mordo as he cleaned himself up, not looking back at Strange.

Stephen looked over the window in confusion, looking past the curtain to see that the sun was just now appearing. Another half hour in bed wouldn't have hurt. 

“Karl--” Stephen began in a questioning tone.

“Our bags are still in the sitting area so I will dress out there, I suggest you do any washing up in here that you need, Strange.” With that, Mordo turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Stephen stared at the door from his position, still naked and sitting amidst the rumpled sheets. He wasn't sure what had caused the alpha to suddenly become cold to him. He just knew that being called Strange by him hurt.

But that hurt was not nearly as bad as the pain that filled Stephen at seeing the look in his lover’s eyes before he yanked back his hand. It was a look of horrified disgust, but not focused on what he was doing. 

It was focused on the tattoos around his wrists.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has a rather eventful night while Mordo is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a some attempted sexual assault in this chapter. It's brief and interrupted though. Just a head's up.  
> Lucian is the Zealot played by Scott Adkins by the way.

The next few days were tense following their New York City visit. Mordo threw himself into his work, shutting himself away into his office or going on trips that had him out of the house in the early hours of the morning. The autumn was bleeding into winter and the estate of Voltarr was feeling especially cold. 

Stephen missed the walks, the dinners, and the quiet nights in the library with the alpha. Procyon and Gomeisa had become staples in the household as the nights grew colder and they proved to be Stephen’s main source of company. 

This change may not have been so bad if it had happened before that fateful morning, but it was too late now, Stephen Strange’s blood was on fire for the alpha lord of Voltarr. He couldn't stop thinking of his strong arms, the alpha’s muscled stomach splattered with his own cum, his defined pectorals heaving after his orgasm. He found himself taking himself in hand while sitting in the bath, imagining the strong alpha holding him down, sinking into him at last. All in all, Stephen was quite frustrated. 

He wasn't sure what had caused the sudden change. After he had clouded the water with his release, Stephen would lay back in the tub and stare at the markings Mordo found so offensive. He'd sit there, tracing the interconnected lines and wonder why they had elicited such a response. He now knew Mordo had a dark history with magic, but he had known about the omega’s past when he had made an offer for Stephen. The alpha must have known what he was getting into. 

Maybe he only saw Stephen as a charity case? Someone he could lead away from the evils of magical practices? But if that was the case, where was all the preaching? Where was the shaming?

It made Stephen’s head spin, all he wanted was his alpha to hold him again. He was surrounded by the scent of the man, his senses full of him, he just needed to be closer.

He wrote to Christine about the matter at hand and she assured him that the alpha was very much enamoured with him, anyone could see that. She had seen the way he looked Stephen, the way his eyes softened and how relaxed he had been. “He looked like he wanted to write sonnets in your honor, right then and there,” wrote Christine.

“But he doesn't want me,” Stephen wrote back. 

“Then make him want you, maybe you misinterpreted something, maybe it was just him being so proper, and he wants to wait until your heat to be with you. And if he won't just talk to you, make it tough on him, make him see you as a sexual being, one that has needs. Make sure he knows that you cannot have a celibate relationship with him.” 

Stephen liked this idea, and in the very least, he could make the alpha sweat a little. He deserves it after what he had put Stephen through in the last few days. 

Stephen Strange needed his alpha’s touch and he had a plan.

xxxxxxxx

A package arrived a week later, and Stephen eagerly snatched it out of the butler’s hands when he came to deliver it to him. 

Once he was safely in his rooms, he torn open the box and moved aside the paper to inspect the contents. Stephen smirked, approving of Christine’s taste, and feeling more confident in his plan. 

A few days later, Mordo was preparing to depart on a business trip that would take him away from home for two nights. He had a servant come and fetch Stephen as he was descending the stairs to the front door. 

“Stephen, I wished to bid farewell to you in person.”

Stephen’s eyes did not reflect the warmth of Mordo’s. “Very well, my Lord, I am here,” said Stephen coldly, holding himself straight and to attention. 

Mordo cringed slightly and looked to the butler, beseeching the man with his eyes to give them a moment of privacy. 

After they were alone, Mordo walked forward, reaching to take Stephen’s hand in his. Because of the tense atmosphere, they had been shaking slightly. 

Mordo looked down at the now still hand for a moment before once again making eye contact with the omega. “I owe you a great many answers, Stephen, and a few apologies, especially for how I have acted recently. And I hope when I come back we will talk. I've been cowardly to avoid you the way I have. Will you allow me to have your ear when I return?”

Stephen felt reassured by the hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze. “Yes, Karl, I would like that. I think we need to be more open with each other.”

Mordo smiled, bringing Stephen’s hand up for a kiss. “I am happy to hear that, I look forward to our talk, Stephen. Take care.”

“You too, Karl.”

After Mordo had left Stephen couldn’t help noting that while his words had sounded relieved, the man’s face had looked incredibly sad. Even though it didn’t sound like it, Stephen thought it looked like he was saying goodbye. 

xxxxxxxx

Stephen carried on with his plan, despite Mordo’s parting words. He thought that if the alpha genuinely apologized when he returned, he would give him a nice surprise and if he didn’t explain himself and instead condemned Stephen for being something he never claimed not to be, he could give him a nice teasing instead. 

The night before Mordo was set to return, Stephen decided he would try on his purchases, he wanted everything to be set for Mordo’s return tomorrow.

It was after dinner and the staff had been excused, Stephen Strange stood in his bedroom in Voltarr, marveling at the items he had bought in their box. He swiftly stripped and before turning back to the bed where the box sat, he admired his naked figure in the window. His figure was back to being like it once was before his stint in jail, his face wasn’t so hollow and he had color in his cheeks. He also luckily couldn’t see the outlines of his ribs anymore, and his thighs were returning to their muscular state. The walks with Mordo were paying off. 

He then went over the bed and slipped out the first item: a pair of lacy light blue stockings. He rolled them up his calves and to the tops of his thighs, being careful not to leave any pulls. At the top of each sat a delicate black bow which was a nice sight on his pale thigh. He was sure Mordo would approve of these, he had mentioned in passing before how light blue suited Stephen. He said it made his eyes stand out. He then next slipped on the short frilly, black bloomers on over the stockings, and secured both items of clothing together with a clip. 

Stephen turned several times in the mirror, before nodding with approval and moving onto the last item, the real centerpiece of the presentation: the corset. It had blue ribbons, to match the stockings, and ivory buttons down the middle. Over the entire thing was a fine, intricate black lace. It was specially made for an omega male’s less curvy figure and Stephen knew he would look quite fetching in it. Poor Mordo, he didn’t stand a chance. 

He slipped the already laced corset over his head and down onto his torso and he tried his best to tighten the ribbons in the back by himself but any complicated movement made his hands spasm. He decided that the next night he’d just have to ask Mrs. Collins, the maid, for a hand, no matter how much that situation would embarrass her. 

Stephen looked at the final product in the mirror. He would shave in the morning, his desired goatee could wait, and he’d use the make-up Christine had sent to him along with the clothes. It was just a bit of rouge, which Christine had assured him would go nicely on his cheekbones, some lipstick and a bit of dark eye paint. Mordo had made it quite clear that he loved Stephen’s eyes, and Stephen didn’t feel bad exploiting that. He’d wait to do the make-up for the next night though, no use dolling himself up completely for nobody but himself tonight.

He turned several times in the mirror, admiring his work, knowing that this in the very least would demand a reaction out of Mordo. Stephen was delighted thinking of Mordo sweating, seeing Stephen relaxed on his bed made up like this. 

Stephen walked back to the box on the bed, reaching down to pull out one last thing. It was a pair of long satin gloves, the color matching the stockings. Stephen had asked Christine to include them as an afterthought and he wasn't so sure if he would use them to complement his ensemble. They went up to his elbows and would effectively cover both the magical containment markings and the scars on his hands. But now, standing in his room, he didn't like the feeling of shame that came over him when he looked at the gloves. He certainly wasn't ashamed of his dabbles in magic and now the scars almost felt like part of him. And after all the hand kisses that Mordo loved to bestow he didn't think the other man was disgusted by his scars. The magical markings on the other hand, were another question entirely. 

Stephen was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts though when he heard a loud noise erupt through the house sounding like it was coming from the foyer.

Stephen's head turned towards the noise in surprise. “It can't be!” he gasped. 

He quickly threw on his thick robe, making sure it was securely and completely covering his outfit and slipped on his slippers before sprinting out the door of his bedroom.

He knew that sound, it was the sound of a magical portal opening, perhaps the Ancient One had finally come to him. 

He tried not to run through the halls of Voltarr, not wanting to seem too breathless and excited in front of his teacher. 

As he was rounding the corner to the foyer though, he was roughly grabbed by someone. His hands were wrenched behind his back and a knife was pressed to his throat. 

“Well hello, what do we have here?” asked a rough male voice. Ah, not his teacher then.

Stephen tried to turn his head to get a look at his captor but the man jerked him violently forward. “Come on then, forward march.”

Stephen was pushed along by the man into the foyer, arriving at the top of the stairs. Down at the bottom, there was a gathering of other intruders, wearing distinct robes. Stephen's blood ran cold, he knew these robes, they were one of the uniforms of Kamar Taj. 

“Look what I found here boss, seems Mordo has a housemate,” said the man holding Stephen. 

The man in the center of the group, who had previously been giving instructions to the others, turned and sized up Stephen as he started to climb the stairs.

The man was also wearing robes but they were different from the ones Stephen's captor and the two women who were following him up the stairs were wearing. His hair was mostly greying and his had an interesting angular face.

“Ah this is unexpected,” said the leader in a thickly accented voice. “Mordo always did seem to be a solitary man. What is your name?”

Stephen paused thinking if he should respond before the man behind him bumped his shoulder. “ The boss asked you a question.”

“It’s Stephen.” 

“Well hello, Stephen, I am Kaecilius.”

Stephen's eyes widened, so this was the man responsible for his alpha’s pain.

“What brings you here to Voltarr?” asked Kaecilius.

Before Stephen could think up an answer though, he captor suddenly lurched forward breathing deeply into Stephen’s neck. 

“Ah yes, that's where that delightful smell was coming from,” he said pulling back and making eye contact with Kaecilius, “We have ourselves an omega.” 

“An omega? I guess Mordo remembered his nature after all. He's got a little pet locked away, how interesting.”

“Very,” said Stephen’s captor, rubbing himself up against Stephen’s behind. Stephen could feel his hardness even through his thick robe. Stephen swallowed, his mind whirling looking for a way to escape. 

“Now Lucian, we can’t go scaring our guest too bad can we? We have some questions to ask, after that maybe you can play with him.”

“Thank you, master.”

“First let's find a more comfortable place for a little talk.” Kaecilius signaled to his two female lackies, “Go and search his office, and then the cellar.” They ran off, following his orders.

Stephen was taken into the library and forced to sit down in Mordo’s chair. Kaecilius sat down in the chair Stephen normally occupied and he leaned forward, putting his hands on his elbows, watching Stephen closely. Lucian moved over to lean against the fireplace keeping his predatory gaze on Stephen. Kaecilius made a fire roar to life in said fireplace with a mutter and a flick of the wrist. 

“So Stephen, your alpha is a man named Baron Mordo?” 

Stephen stared at him, refusing to answer.

“Now Stephen, this silent act won't help you, I can take what I need.”

“He doesn't have a bond mark,” interjected Lucian.

“Ah, okay then. Then what is Baron Mordo doing with an unbonded omega in his estate?” 

Stephen continued his silence.

Kaecilius smiled, pushing himself to his feet, and began to pace the room. “Well, it's no matter anyway. We aren't here for a social call, are we? I am here looking for something that belongs to me. A certain relic.”

Stephen’s eyes widened realizing why they were there. The device that had turned back time, they had come looking for it. 

Kaecilius stopped his pacing noticing the look of recognition on Stephen's face, “Ah, so he told you about it? How his father stole from us? He paid the price, but still we would like the Eye back.”

“The Eye?” asked Stephen realizing he should probably keep Kaecilius talking, stalling for time. 

“Yes, the Eye of Agamotto, a rather powerful relic we loaned the former Baron Mordo. We would have come for it much sooner but we unfortunately have been kept busy.”

Kaecilius then reached up and grabbed a dagger from its holster on his upper back. He pointed it at Stephen, “Now tell me omega Stephen, has the alpha of the house mentioned where the Eye may be?” 

He walked forward, slipping the blade of the dagger under Stephen’s chin, forcing him to look up and make eye contact, “Hmm?”

But at that moment a loud call of, “Master!” came from the hall. Kaecilius quickly resheathed his blade and made for the door. “Continue questioning him Lucian, who knows what he has overheard.” He opened the door and turned back one last time, “And you can use whatever means to interrogate him, just don't kill him. We may have to use him as a bargaining chip with our dear Baron.”

And with that Stephen and Lucian were alone. Stephen jumped to his feet, feeling too vulnerable sitting down.

“Now little omega, don't be hasty. This doesn't have to end badly for you.” Lucian came towards him, a predator closing in on his prey.

Stephen looked around trying to find something to defend himself. It was a library though and all he could do was lift a large volume off a table and hold it over his head, aiming it at Lucian.

Lucian merely chuckled though and charged at Strange. Before the omega could make a move, Lucian had grabbed his wrist and twisted it back and Stephen dropped the book with a yelp of pain.

“Oh wait, what’s this?” said Lucian, dragging Stephen closer to the fire to get a better look at the wrist he held in a bone-crushing grip. Stephen struggled but Lucian seemed to be mostly made of muscle so his efforts were futile. “Oh you get more and more interesting omega. These are magical containment runes.”

He continued to struggle but Lucian’s grip didn't falter, “Now I know something is going on here, Mordo wouldn't just have an unbonded omega in his mansion that was caught practicing magic as a house guest. What is going on here?”

Stephen didn't answer, and Lucian pressed his thumb down into the middle of his wrist, making the omega let out a whimper.

“That's okay, I can make you talk in other ways,” said Lucian as he reached under Stephen's robe to grab at his ass. His stilled at what he felt.

He released Stephen’s wrist, grabbing at Stephen’s robe belt, wrenching the robe off of the omega, “Well, Merry Christmas to me! I have a delectable omega all done up for me. This is going to be fun!” 

He threw Stephen back against the table and spun him around so his hands were flat on the table. “Any tricks and I'll kill you, you be a good omega and maybe I'll mate you. Take you with me, breed you, I've been a good employee I think the boss may agree to it.” Lucian ran his hands up Stephen’s legs, fingering the bows on his thighs, before wrapping them around Stephen's wrists and laying himself across Stephen's back.

“Come on, tell me everything you know and I'll make sure you feel good too.”

Stephen's heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest and his body acted on instinct, his hands twitched and without any real effort, he called for his magic.

The pain was unbelievable, it felt like it was burning at his insides and Stephen saw white. The markings on his wrists flared to life and Stephen let out a loud scream.

Lucian jumped back as smoke rose from the omegas wrists and he crumbled to the ground.

“Well that wasn't very smart my little Stephen, but I guess you made my job easier for me,” Lucian reaching down to haul Stephen back up on the table.

Stephen was weakly protesting, his senses still dulled by the intense pain he had just experienced, but suddenly his attacker tensed.

There was a loud thumping noise being emitted through the house. After a few moments it sounded like it was getting closer and the room started to vibrate every time the loud thump sounded. 

The sound got louder and louder, the pulses strong enough to knock a vase off the mantelpiece and send it crashing to the floor. Then the sound ceased.

“What the-” before Lucian could get the whole interjection out though, the door was shattered into pieces and a large figure entered into the room. It made for the two occupants, reaching out a hand and grabbing Lucian off of Stephen, hurtling the sorcerer into the wall. 

Stephen was now in his knees on the floor, but he could see the figure more closely in the fire light. It looked like 7 foot man made out of...was that clay? Suddenly the answer clicked in Stephen's head. The golem, he had just been rescued by the infamous golem of Prague. 

Lucian groaned from his place on the floor, before pushing himself up and running at the clay man and forming a spear from air. He stabbed at the creature, but the hole left by the spear merely reformed. 

Meanwhile, Stephen was regaining his strength and managed to get to his feet and ran for the door, leaving the golem and Lucian to do battle. 

Once Stephen was in the hallway, he paused to think about which way to go, he could hear Kaecilius and his minions making their way to the library to find out what was happening, so going towards the the stairs was out of the question.

With no more time left to think he ran off towards his bedroom, hoping a way out would come to him.

He ran into the room, slamming the door shut behind, and ran to the balcony, flinging open the double doors and observing the garden below. It was a good fall but one that may be able to be cushioned by the bushes and not leave too much damage. 

Remembering that he was still in his undergarments and he ran to the armoire to grab one of Mordo’s old coats. But once the door was open, a flash of red zipped past him, coming to rest in the air in front of him. It was the cloak that he so admired.

He reached forward to feel the levitating fabric. He couldn’t waste any precious time being baffled about the magic relics around him. 

“Curiouser and curiouser,” whispered Stephen. And the next thing he knew the Cloak had wrapped around his shoulders, and Stephen’s feet were off the ground and the Cloak was hurtling the screaming omega through the open window. 

He landed on the soft ground of the garden and the Cloak quickly wrapped itself securely around him to ward off the winter cold, seeing as how Stephen was wearing very inadequate clothing. 

Stephen made to leave the garden, possibly head for the woods, but the Cloak halted his steps, tugging him backwards. Stephen tugged back, grunting in frustration with the Cloak refused to let him continue on. 

The Cloak would not be deterred though, and Stephen hanged his head. “Where do you want me to go?” sighed Stephen in defeat. 

The Cloak led the omega back to the mausoleum in the center of the garden. It used a corner to reach out towards the marble building, almost pointing. 

“You want me to go in there? I doubt it’s unlocked.” But when Stephen stepped forward and pushed against the door, it opened with a loud creak. 

The room was of course was very small, and was taken up mostly by a large marble sarcophagus in the center, only visible because of a small sky light in the ceiling. There was an inscription on the coffin.

Baroness Margot Mordo  
1831-1876  
Beloved wife and mother  
Cursum Perficio 

Otherwise the room didn’t hold anything of interest. “Okay, so why did you lead me in here. Is Karl’s mother’s ghost going to protect me? I think it would better if I got as far away from Voltarr as I could right now. Who knows how long the golem will hold them off.”

But the Cloak merely urged him on to around to the back of the coffin. Once Stephen was standing where it wanted him, it pushed him down to his knees. “Oh! Okay, okay, what do you want me to see?”

The Cloak reached out a corner and gently tapped a nondescript off center stone. The stone didn’t look any different than the others, but when Stephen reached out to touch it, he could tell it was loose. 

He kept prodding at the stone until he noticed that the once frigid material was quickly gaining warmth. Suddenly, runes appeared on the stone, illuminating the dark space and Stephen jumped back in surprise, but the Cloak sent a ripple through itself, instructing him reach out and touch the stone. He did so and the stone came away, falling into his hand. Stephen got back down onto his knees to peer into the space the stone had been occupying. 

Though the light was dim, he could see the outline of the shape and he reached in to pull out the hidden item. It fit in the palm of his hand and was a solid weight. He stood up, bringing the object into the direct light. 

It was some sort of large pendent on a cord that Stephen assumed was meant to be worn around the neck. And it was in the shape of an eye, and appeared to have a lid and everything. It was overlaid with crisscrossing metal bands. 

“The Eye of Agamotto,” whispered Stephen. So this was relic that Kaecilius and the Zealots were after. 

“Omega!” A loud shout broke Stephen from his thoughts. “Omega! Where are you?” It was Lucian, seemingly free from the golem and searching the garden for him. 

Lucian was an alpha and since he had scented Stephen and set his mind on assaulting him, his sense of smell would lead him straight to the omega. He couldn’t risk getting trapped by the alpha in such a confined space, he had to attempt escape. 

He replaced the Eye and the stone and climbed up onto the stone coffin, Stephen reared a fist back to break the glass of the skylight above, wincing in preparation, knowing how much it was going to hurt his already damaged hand. But before he could move forward the Cloak came up wrapping around his fist firmly. Stephen thrust his arm forward and the glass shattered with no damage done to him. 

“Thank you, friend.” Stephen whispered to the Cloak, whose collar came to pat his cheek in answer.  
He went to heave himself out onto the roof but the Cloak merely floated him out and deposited him on the ground. 

Stephen turned to make for the woods, but a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed him. 

“Lucian! I found your friend!” It was one of the female Zealots. 

But before she could hurt Stephen, the Cloak whipped off of him and wrapped around her, sending her sprawling backwards into some bare bushes. 

Stephen wasn’t saved though, as Lucian had heard her call and had come running. “Stephen! There you are, what are you doing out here? You must be cold, come here, let me warm you up.” 

He got ahold of Stephen who struggled against the alpha. At one point he managed to land an elbow in his attacker’s stomach, who led out a shout of pain. But Lucian grabbed Stephen from behind, holding his wrists together.

“Now, this is better. Got you right where I want,” he said into Stephen’s ear, before licking the omega’s neck right on his scent gland. 

Stephen let out a scream of rage. “Let me go! You vile creature!” 

Lucian started to laugh and he pressed himself closer against Stephen. 

Then a loud growl rang out through the garden and suddenly the weight against his back was gone and he was free. He staggered forward and turned around to see who or what his rescuer had been this time. 

Sure enough, there was Lucian on the ground screaming, limbs flailing as a massive hound ripped at his body. Stephen cringed at the sounds of flesh ripping and bones cracking. Luckily Lucian’s screams ended when the beast ripped out his throat. The other hound was busy devouring the female zealot. 

Once Procyon and Gomeisa were done they turned to Stephen. The hounds had almost doubled in size and their eyes were shining with an eerie orange glow. Their teeth were the stuff of nightmares, long menacing fangs and they sat and licked their chops, clearing the blood of their recent kill. 

After they were done preening they walked up to Stephen, his back plastered against the back of the mausoleum. They meant no harm to their master though, their heads bowed as they sniffed at him and pushed at his hand for a reassuring pat. 

“Oh,” breathed Stephen, finally relaxing at bit, “Good boys.” He gave both dogs enthusiastic pets in gratitude. 

The Cloak, no longer needing to keep the dead Zealot occupied, flew back to Stephen, wrapping itself around him and emitting some warmth to stop his shakes. 

Stephen immediately tensed up again though, when he heard footsteps running into the garden. 

“Stephen!”

Oh wait, no that wasn’t someone who wanted him dead, at least he didn’t think he did. 

Stephen staggered out from behind the short stone building. He’d lost his shoes during all the struggles and now his stockings were ripped and his feet were bleeding.

“Karl!” he called out as Mordo came running him. 

“Stephen!” 

To say the least, it had been a stressful night for Stephen, and after trying to use his magic and then fighting for his life, the adrenaline that had been pumping through his body finally gave out. And though he was sure he’d be mortified later for responding like such a delicate omega fashion, he couldn’t help but pass out right as Mordo reached him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo, it's time to stop lying.

Stephen wasn’t unconscious for long fortunately and when he came back to the land of the living, he found himself being carried bridal-style. He caught glimpses of his surroundings, he could tell from the cold air they were still outside in the garden. But then suddenly, in just a few movements he was back in his room. Stephen’s distorted mind wondered how they had gotten there so quickly. 

Mordo placed Stephen gently down onto the bed and stood over the omega, reaching a hand forward to touch his cheek. 

“Stephen are you injured? Please tell me they didn’t hurt you.”

Stephen’s foggy brain was on other subjects though, “Don’t look.”

“What?” asked Mordo, his eyes traveling up and down the omega. He tried to tug the Cloak open to see if there were any wounds, but the relic wouldn’t budge. 

“No, don’t look, it’s a surprise. It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Stephen muttered, as his eyes started to fall closed. 

“Let him rest, Master Mordo, he is not injured, the Cloak of Levitation would alert us if he was.”

With his last bit of consciousness, Stephen figured that he had begun to hallucinate or he was possibly already dreaming. Afterall, why would the Ancient One be in his bedroom? 

xxxx

Stephen blinked against the morning light that was streaming in from his bedroom window. He found himself trying to turn over out of the light, but he realized that something we holding him firmly in a tight embrace. He opened his eyes fully to examine himself. The mysterious red cloak was still wrapped around him, protecting his modesty in the least. He could see that someone had further ripped his stockings around the feet in order to bandage them.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Stephen turned his head towards the voice and was met with an exhausted looking Mordo sitting in the rocking chair next to his bed. He didn’t look like he had slept all night and most surprisingly he was wearing some foreign looking green robes. Robes that Stephen had come to expect on sorcerers, certainly not New York nobles. 

Stephen pushed himself up onto the pillows, taking in the alpha. “Sorry for what?”

Mordo nodded his head at Stephen’s feet, “Your stockings. They look new, quite pretty. We had to rip them to apply the bandages last night, though I could see they had already taken some damage. I’ll get you some new ones.” Mordo abruptly stopped his apologetic rambling, he hadn’t made eye contact with Stephen yet. 

“That’s alright. They were part of a failed experiment.”

“Oh that’s too bad.”

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, the room thick with all the questions that would need to be answered. 

“Steph--” “Karl--” They both tried to begin.

“No, no, please Stephen you first.” 

“What happened to Kaecilius? The hounds took care of two of his cohorts, but there was another follower with him.”

“We engaged them in battle last night, but they escaped,” answered Mordo.

“Who is we?”

Mordo hesitated to answer but finally he looked up and met Stephen’s eyes. “My fellow sorcerers and I.”

“Oh,” Stephen said with a swallow. “I guess that explains some things. Like the fact that I got saved by three separate magical entities last night.” 

“Yes,” said Mordo, voice heavy with emotion, “I'm quite relieved that you are safe.”

“Well it would've been nice to know that I was in danger,” replied Stephen voice rising in anger.

Mordo looked down at the floor in shame, “Yes, I let this go on for far too long I believe.”

“What even is this Karl? What is going on here?” Stephen tried to fling his arms out in order to emphasize his statement but they were trapped by the Cloak. “Okay what is this thing?” He asked pulling the Cloak’s collar.

“The Cloak of Levitation, it was a relic that I am responsible for protecting.”

“I think it can protect itself, it was vicious to that Zealot last night. Why was it in my armoire anyway?”

“It got restless in its case, it wanted to be there for some reason,” replied Mordo. “I'm starting to think it somehow knew it needed to be there.”

“And the Golem too? Did it want to be on my bedroom mantel?”

Mordo was back to looked shamed and went to answer him but at that moment the Cloak released itself from Stephen, coming to levitate next to the bed. Stephen scrambled and grabbed a pillow, fruitlessly trying to cover himself.

Mordo eyes were wide with shock, “What are you wearing?” 

Stephen griped the pillow tighter and laid his face into it. “It was supposed to be a surprise, for when you got back. We were going talk, you were going to apologize and explain and-” he moved the pillow aside, sweeping an arm across his body, “surprise!”

Stephen's eyes fell and he began to fiddle with one of the bows on his thighs, “Though I guess I was the one who was surprised.”

Stephen looked up to find that Mordo’s eyes weren't looking at his scantily clad body, but his wrist. Lucian’s manhandling had left ugly long bruises overlaying the black marks. 

“Who did that to you?”

“One of Kaecilius’ assistants, an alpha named Lucian, he seemed quite keen on trying to mate with me last night,” said Stephen turning the bruised wrist to look at it closely. 

Mordo’s breathing increased as he jumped to his feet, “I thought I smelled another alpha on you. Where is he? I will rip him apart!”

Stephen let out a low chuckle, “You forget Karl, Procyon and Gomeisa already took care of that. I suppose it was rather handy having hellhounds on the estate and all.”

Mordo deflated a bit. “Yes well...I think I should let you get dressed first before we talk any further.”

Stephen shook his head and went to stand up, gingerly walking on his bandaged feet over to the rocking chair Mordo had vacated and took the old blanket off the back of it, wrapping himself in it. 

He then turned and stood in front of the alpha, “No, no more waiting, I’d like answers now please.” Honestly, Stephen felt rather exposed and vulnerable in his underthings, but the questions were gnawing away at him from the inside. 

Mordo nodded, “And you will have them.”

They walked out into the sitting area and sat down across from each other. The Cloak floated in after them taking up a place in the corner of the room. 

It was silent for a moment, neither one knowing how to start exactly. 

Finally Stephen breathed in and began, “So, why?"

Mordo cocked an eyebrow at him, imploring him to continue the question.

“Why did you come and take me from that jail cell? Why didn't you tell me you are a sorcerer? Why have you kept me here until the lie that I was just an omega you took a fancy to? Because I can see now there's much more to all of this than just that.”

Mordo considered what he would say and began in a careful tone, “I think it best if I start from the beginning. After my family died, I wanted nothing but revenge. My mind was consumed by it. I spent all my waking days and plenty of my inheritance searching for Kaecilius and his pack of murderers, but to no avail. I realized that if I wanted to hunt them down and make them pay, I'd have to throw myself into their world, the world of sorcery.”

“And so I ventured into the dark underbelly of the New York I asked questions, questions that could've ruined me, questions that led me to Prague, to Kamar Taj, to the Ancient One. I begged her to help teach me how to defeat Kaecilius and God only knows why she took me in but she did.”

“And she taught me so much more than magic though, she taught me to let go of my destructive ways, that I could be better than all of that. That I could face Kaecilius as a sorcerer doing the right thing, not an orphaned son who was acting on rage.”

Mordo paused for a moment before continuing, “I carried out many missions on behalf of the Ancient One. And I managed to keep up my appearance of a New York member of the upper crust by continuing to live at Voltarr. I lived a bit of a double life. I haven't been spending much time at Kamar Taj for the last year so you never saw me there.” 

“But one day, just a couple of months ago, she came to me and told me she had a new mission. She informed me that I was to go to a courthouse just outside New York City and I was to pay for the opportunity to protect one of her students who had gotten taken in by the authorities.”

He gave Stephen a moment for the new information to sink it. Stephen thought for a second before speaking up, “Okay, so you can't tell me what's going on in the courthouse, the guard was there, but there was no reason you couldn't have told me on the train, or the first night in Voltarr, or the second night. So why did you withhold that precious information?” 

Mordo looked Stephen straight in the eyes, “The Ancient One told me to wait a couple of weeks. She did not tell me why.”

“Oh and you do everything she asks of you? With no questions?” 

“Yes,” said Mordo, voice unwavering.

Stephen paused for a moment, biting his bottom lip, “Well Karl, it’s been over a month, and why did I have to be attacked in order to be having this talk with you?”

Mordo could no longer keep eye contact with Stephen, instead looking down at the floor.

“I was going to tell you during our talk when I got back and I would've told you sooner I just, I got selfish.”

“You were… selfish?”

Mordo looked back up, a pleasing look in his eyes, “You see Stephen, you never saw me at Kamar Taj, but I saw you. Shortly after you came, I walked past the courtyard you were practicing in one afternoon in the courtyard. All the other students had been dismissed but you kept going, your hands shaking but that didn't falter your resolve to achieve the form. I wanted to know you.”

Stephen scoffed, “You could’ve just talked to me.”

Mordo shook his head, “I couldn't distract you from your studies, not after you had worked so hard. And when this opportunity arose, I found I really loved your company. Our walks, the evenings spent by the fire, the-”

“The fucking?” asked Stephen in a deadpan voice.

Mordo swallowed, face falling, “Yes I liked that too.”

“So that's why you pulled away from me! You suddenly grew a conscience? You knew we were never to be mated. You basically took advantage of me.”

“I seem to remember you being the one to instigate that.”

“Well you were not man I thought I was inviting to touch me,” said Stephen, his voice starting to rise.

“Oh yes, and what man was that?”

“A kind, lonely alpha who had managed to rise above his tragic past.”

“So, that is not who I am?”

“No!” exclaimed Stephen, jumping to his feet. “That man wouldn't have kept me prisoner for his own enjoyment!”

Now Mordo was on his feet, “You're NOT my prisoner!”

Stephen let out a harsh laugh, his eyes starting to brim with tears. He brought up his wrists, letting the blanket fall to the floor. In a chillingly calm voice he asked, “Then why Karl, am I still chained?”

A heavy silence fell over the room. 

Mordo’s eyes looked down in shame and he thought for a moment before he met Stephen's eyes again. He reached out carefully taking each of Stephen’s wrists into his hands and kissing each one gently on the markings, being especially careful to avoid the bruises. 

Then he let go of Stephen and turned around, looking out the doors to the balcony. “I'll have the servants run you a bath. After you are dressed, I'll take you wherever you wish to go.” He moved to the door. 

He reached for the doorknob but before exiting he dropped his head. “I'm so sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you.” And with that he was gone.

Stephen stood in the room, shivering in the lingerie, thinking about where he would go. He wanted very much to go home, and yet he didn't know where that was.  
xxxx

Stephen was quite grateful for the bath, he was desperate to scrub himself clean of the Lucian's unwanted touch and he enthusiastically scrubbed his body. He couldn't stand the thoughts that others could smell the alpha on him. 

As he was washing his chest and he looked down at his hand and stilled. The markings on his wrists looked different. He brought one up into the light and gasped what he saw. The ink was running down his arms in rivets.

He quickly grabbed the sponge and scrubbed at the markings and they came off as easy as paint. In a few moments, all that was left was a slight smudge. 

Stephen cupped his hands in the water, bringing a small amount up to his eye level. He recalled a simple spell and in an instant the water in his hands was steam. Stephen hadn't suffered at all using the magic.

His now dry hands stayed shaking in front of his eyes and Stephen's breathing became faster. Before he could stop myself, a sob had forced its way out of him. He brought his hands up to cover his face and for the first time since he had lost the ability to operate, Stephen Strange openly wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mostly write this on my phone and really can't use the rich text editor on my phone and I want to die. I long for ITALICS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has a talk with The Ancient One

The butler was waiting for him in the foyer as Stephen walked down the hallway, dressed in the original suit he had worn when he first came to Voltarr. He had looked around his room, but there was nothing in there that truly belonged him, and therefore had nothing to take back with him to Kamar Taj. Well there was one thing--a rather insistent red Cloak, who had not left Stephen’s side since he had re-entered the bedroom. 

Stephen walked down the stairs to the butler. “I can’t get the Cloak to leave me alone, I keep telling it that it belongs to Mordo but it won’t listen.” He stopped, looking the Cloak up and down, “I’m not sure if it can.”

“My lord has informed me that the Cloak of Levitation should be allowed to go with you if it wants. He has anticipated this.”

Stephen looked around, “And where is your lord exactly?”

“Lord Mordo gives his regrets but he is preoccupied and cannot see you off.”

“What a coward,” muttered Stephen. 

“He did tell me to give you this to you though,” said the butler, holding out a hand. In his palm sat a gold sling ring. 

Stephen gingerly took the item from the other man, slipping the ring on easily. With a simple movement, he’d be back in Kamar Taj, where just a month ago he had been so desperate to return to. Now he found himself hesitating, looking around the grand house he had almost made peace with being his home. There was a point when he let himself imagine Mordo and him as old men, sitting in their library taking tea. He had even allowed himself to think about children at some point, the halls of Voltarr echoing with their laughs, Mordo happy with a family again. 

Stephen knew that those dreams were not to be, Mordo had never planned to actually mate with him. And so, he turned to the Cloak and with a jerk of his head, indicated that the relic could get on his shoulders. He then started the circular movement that would open a portal and a ring of sparks burst into being in the middle of the foyer. 

He stepped through without a backwards glance. 

xxxx

Arriving back at Kamar Taj reminded him of when he first came to the village Voltarr was closest to. Everyone was whispering and turning away from him. It must have been a big source of gossip, a promising student had been captured and had nearly exposed them. He hadn’t even been training at Kamar Taj a whole year before getting caught doing magic in public, who could be so irresponsible?   
He kept his eyes down as he walked to the personal chambers of the Ancient One, knowing that him and the woman had a few things they needed to discuss. 

The Ancient One was talking with Master Hamir, but she swiftly dismissed him when Stephen appeared in her door. 

“Ah Stephen, welcome back.” The Ancient One stood up her cross-legged position and came to stand in front of her student. 

Stephen sighed, “I don’t feel so welcome.”

“Ah that will pass, it’s not like your reputation was glowing here, was it? And look you’ve made a friend! Congratulations on choosing your relic.”

The Cloak sent a ripple through its folds, noticing that it had just been addressed. 

“Yeah, it was more it chose me.”

“How it should be.”

The Ancient One walked to the door, speaking to a servant in the hallway and then turned back to Stephen. “Okay my friend, go with Mina, she will show you your new master’s chambers.” Stephen was confused for a moment, but then he felt the Cloak disconnect from his shoulders and go floating out the door. 

The Ancient One walked back to Stephen, smiling in a manner that indicated that she was encouraging him to speak. Stephen inhated. “As you can imagine, I have a lot of questions.”

“I’m sure you do. How much did Master Mordo tell you?”

“Oh just that he was instructed to go and buy me and then lie about why.”

The Ancient One at least had the courtesy to give a slightly guilty smile in return. “Well yes, that is what happened.”

Stephen looked around the room, holding out his hands to his body, “You want to tell me why?”

“I think it best if we sit down for a moment, Mr. Strange.”

They moved to sit on a mat, a squat table between them. The Ancient One rang a small bell, requesting tea. Once they each had a steaming cup in their hands, the Ancient One took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“Tell me Mr. Strange were you happy here?”

“What does that mean?” asked Stephen.   
“You were training here for almost a year, Mr. Strange. You were excelling very fast, starting to question your teachers and everything they had to teach you. But did that success bring you happiness?”

Stephen considered her question very carefully, trying to think back to those days. 

“I suppose so?” said Stephen, unsure of his answer, “I mean I definitely felt happy when I managed to complete a spell that I had been struggling with.”

“But Mr. Strange, was that happiness or was that pride? Because I can tell you now that that is a distinct difference.”

Strange looked down at the tea in his hands, and thought about her question. Had he been happy? When he had first come to Kamar Taj, the other students had been open to inviting him along with them on their ventures out to the coffeehouses and bars of the Prague nightlife. But after turning them down half a dozen times, they just stopped trying. Strange knew that he had been incredibly sad and lonely when he had arrived at Kamar Taj, had that changed once he had a purpose again? He tried to think back to a time when he actually had felt happy, when had that been? Because he wasn’t sure if his days of being a celebrated New York surgeon had actually brought him unbridled joy or not. 

“So you put me through this, so I would be happy?”

The Ancient One took a sip of her tea, humming softly as she swallowed. “An unhappy sorcerer is a dangerous thing, Mr. Strange. You put all that power into someone’s hands whose mind can so easily be consumed by bitterness, by the hollow ache of loneliness. A sorcerer who is left to stew in his own sorrow, turns into a person like Kaecilius. And Mr. Strange, and I will have no more Kaecilius’.” Her last statement was said in a chillingly serious tone. 

“But to my horror, I found that I had not just one, but two students on my hands whose lives were devoid of any glee. But interestingly enough, these two seemed to complement each other. One a little reckless and questioning, the other more stringent and with unwavering loyalty. Then to my utter delight, my loyal student had to the opportunity to see my newer student and started to ask me questions about him. What was his story? How did he get here? I could see from the look in his eyes there was an attraction there, and not just because he is an alpha and this other student is an omega. I saw an opportunity.”

Stephen’s mouth hardened into an irritated line, “So you let me sit in a prison cell because you wanted to throw me and Kar--Mordo, together?”

The Ancient One smiled wryly, “I let you sit in a prison cell because you broke our rules, Stephen.”

Stephen blushed and looked away, “Oh well, yes.”

“But you are correct, I could see how you two would help each other.”

“Why not, I don’t know, introduce us?” 

“Yes and make a reservation for the two of you to have dinner. Stephen you were too concentrated on your studies and Mordo, well Master Mordo, thinks he is quite unworthy of any love.”

That was like a stab to Stephen’s heart. Mordo thought he didn’t deserve love? But he was so kind, so thoughtful, he certainly deserved more affection than someone like Stephen. 

The Ancient One noticed Stephen’s stricken expression and explained, “Mordo did a few things he is not proud of in the early days of his search for revenge. He carries the heavy weight of guilt on him.” 

“Well, he did lie to me.”

“Stephen, before you found out the truth, what were you doing to get back here?”

The question caught Strange off guard, and it took him a moment to respond, “I couldn’t exactly escape with the binding spell on my wrists, you know.”

“Excuses, excuses, Mr. Strange. At any one point, did you want to mate with Mordo?”

Stephen bit his lip and closed his eyes. He gave her a short nod. 

“And what exactly has changed? Mordo went from a being simply an upper-class gentleman to an upper-class gentleman sorcerer. I would think that would be an improvement, seeing as how you would be free to continue your studies.”

Stephen squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “So what? I should be grateful for your meddling? Because I don’t feel grateful, I feel used and humiliated.”

The Ancient One merely took another sip of her tea. 

Stephen pushed himself to his feet. “So that’s it then? There’s no way I can make you regret what you did?”

The Ancient One primly put her teacup in her palm, “On average were you miserable at Voltarr?”

“No.”

“Then no, I do not regret my decisions.”

Stephen started pacing the room, he felt like he had when he had first arrived at Kamar Taj, expecting to find some radical doctor and instead finding the Sorcerer Supreme. He felt like he was going to bubble over with frustration. 

After a few moments, he stopped, hanging his head in his hands before looking up at her. 

“You knew didn’t you?” he asked in a small, broken whisper. 

“What did I know Stephen?”

He closed his eyes before speaking, “You knew I would fall in love with him.” 

The Ancient One heaved a great sigh, standing up and walking over to her student. She gently put a hand on his arm, rubbing it up and down in a comforting manner. 

“All that I know Stephen Strange, is that you are Karl Mordo are stronger together than apart. And the fact that you two obviously make each other happy as an alpha-omega pair is just an extra benefit.” 

She let Stephen lean his head onto her shoulder and if a few tears dampened her robes, she wasn’t going to complain. 

She rubbed the back of his head and continued, “I was mated to an omega once.” 

This made Stephen pull back, red eyes wide with shock. He had often wondered about her gender, but he had never picked up any clues. She certainly didn’t smell like an alpha. 

“Oh yes, he was beautiful and he was gentle and fiercely intelligent. And the day I lost him, I lost a part of myself. And even after I became the Sorcerer Supreme, I knew my strength would never be fully realized. Not without him by my side.” 

She put both her hands on Stephen’s shoulders. “So please Stephen, don’t throw away what you may have with Mordo because of pride. Your anger is worthy and I understand you feel like you were tricked, and if you must focus your anger, I will gladly be the target. Just please, Stephen give Mordo a chance.” 

Before Stephen could reply, there was a quick knock on the door, a servant appearing. 

“You have a guest, ma’am.” 

“Please do send him in, Mr. Strange and I were just finishing up.” 

Stephen quickly wiped at his still damp eyes with his sleeve, and turned to leave. But through the door appeared a familiar figure. 

“Ah, Mr. Strange! What a pleasure to see you here.”

Stephen stared at the Asian man, a few books under his arm. He looked between Wong and the Ancient One a few times before speaking, “Mr. Wong--”

“Just Wong.”

“Okay, uh, Wong, I didn’t know you had ties to Kamar Taj.”

“Ah, well, along with my store in New York, I also dabble in the collection and protection of magical texts. My store is used by many of the sorcerers located in the City, discreetly of course.”

Stephen came to a realization, “Oh alright, so those books you gave to Mordo in private? They weren’t work-related at all.”

“Mordo’s work is being a sorcerer so yes they were.”

“Of course they were.”

Stephen felt like he needed to lie down. “Well it was nice seeing you Wong, but I must be going.”

“Wait before you go, let me ask: How is the Baron?”

Stephen shifted on his feet. “He is quite well I suppose.”

“Of course he is, you know I don’t think I’ve seen Mordo smile for as long as he did that day in my shop,” Wong said to the Ancient One and turned back to Stephen “I’m glad he revealed the truth to you, he was worried how you would take it.”

Now Stephen’s head felt like it was spinning. He had entered this room looking for answers and he was afraid that this talk had just made him even more confused. “Right,” said Stephen, “Please excuse me, I don’t feel so well.” 

Stephen almost sprinted out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everyone. Would anyone be interested in a little drabble about The Ancient One's backstory in this story?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo and Stephen have another talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my boy, Basil aka Meowrails. He's mentioned something that he thinks Mordo would like doing so I included it in this chapter.

Stephen was pleased to see that his room had not been deconstructed while he was away and his sparse possessions were right where he left them. After sitting down for a moment and replaying the information in his head, Stephen decided to go for a walk. 

He bundled himself up as best he could and as he was going towards the door a certain Cloak appeared, barring his way. 

Stephen sighed, “Okay, I will wear you, but only if you are able to make yourself a little more inconspicuous.” At that the Cloak’s collar started to shrink and its color shifted to black. “That’s more like it, don’t worry, you can change back once we aren’t in public,” assured Stephen.

Soon he was on the cobble-stoned streets of Prague, walking down the winding narrow streets. Night was falling over the Golden City and the activity was being concentrated towards the Christmas Market in the Old Town Square. 

Stephen made his way towards this area, passing by booths selling their wares and realized that he had completely forgotten about Christmas. He wondered if Mordo would bother putting up decorations, but then again that was a ridiculous notion, wasn’t it? Why spruce up Voltarr just for the benefit of the servants?

The astronomical clock in the Old Town Hall was chiming away, people gathered underneath it to watch the figures of the apostles tick by as he walked through the Square. He didn’t stop to buy a mulled wine or a pastry, he simply kept going until he found himself at the foot of Charles Bridge, Prague Castle shining on the hill in front of him. 

He walked halfway across the bridge, before stopping and leaning his arms on the side, looking out over the sparkling waters of the Vltava River. 

He thought the crisp night air might clear his head andmaybe the path he should take would reveal itself. But he still felt so torn. 

But even with the Cloak clinging to him tightly and radiating a bit of magical heat to protect him from the biting wind coming off the river, Stephen was starting to get chilled and he made his way across the rest of the bridge. 

He stepped off the bridge and made his way down the small streets around the castle. He didn’t have a destination in mind, maybe he’d duck into a bar, but he doubted alcohol would reveal anything to him. Maybe he would just keep walking until the universe gave him a sign, pointing him towards what he should do. 

After a while, a storefront came up on his left, and there was a small item that caught Stephen’s eye. It made Stephen smile and he decided that while this may not be a direct sign leading him towards what was the right place for him, it did give him a reason to move forward. 

Resolved, he entered into the store. 

xxxx

Baron Karl Mordo stood in his library, looking out over the grounds of his estate. The garden was covered in a good layer of snow, it being late December and all. 

The last few weeks without Stephen had certainly stung, the halls of Voltarr seemingly suffocating him. There were just too many memories here, some bad, but most of them were good. But the good memories were the ones that hurt the most. At one point he had thought that this place may hold the potential to make more good memories, but he was mistaken. 

He felt heavy with the guilt that he carried for not telling Stephen that he was in league with the Ancient One. He just envisioned that Stephen would have immediately packed up his things and gone back to Kamar Taj the minute that he told him. And it had just been too hard to let the man, with his wry sense of humor, intelligence, and captivating eyes, go so easily. But he had been selfish, and Stephen’s anger had been understandable. 

Mordo considered selling Voltarr or finding a more suitable guardian for the estate. He would find another way to keep up his appearance in order to go on missions for the Ancient One. This house held too many ghosts. 

His brooding was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

The butler entered swiftly. “M’lord, you have a visitor waiting in the lower drawing room.”

Mordo didn’t bother turning to look at the man, “Yes? And who is it?”

“It’s Stephen Strange, sir.”

At this Mordo turned to stare at him, “Really?”

“Yes M’lord, he did not state what his business is. Just that he wants to speak to you and it is urgent.”

Mordo walked out the door at a brisk pace, trying not to let himself run. 

When he reached the room, he paused, straightening his waistcoat and jacket, hoping that he didn’t appear too eager. 

He pushed his way into the room and there was Stephen standing in front of the fireplace, dressed in winter finery. He was wearing a long fur-trimmed coat over a suit, his hands covered by leather gloves and a scarf wrapped around his neck. 

Stephen turned to meet Mordo’s gaze at the sound of the door opening. 

“Hello Karl,” said Stephen calmly.

“Hello Stephen, what brings you here today? And would you like to remove your coat? You’ll probably feel stuffy if you keep everything on.”

Stephen waved off his suggestion, “I’d like to talk first, before making myself comfortable, if that’s alright by you.”

“Of course.”

Stephen walked towards the window, looking out at the pristine snow-covered grounds. “I know you’re probably wondering why I am here. Well, I just think our talk ended a bit...abruptly last time.”

Stephen looked back at the alpha, Mordo nodding at him, urging Stephen to continue. “I talked to the Ancient One, and she is of the mind that I should be angry at her instead of you, that I should give you a chance.”

Mordo shook his head, “No I acted out of line, honestly I should have told you the minute you were here and let you go back to Kamar Taj. The Ancient One’s scheming be damned.”

Stephen smiled, “Well I am glad you didn’t.”

Mordo’s mouth hung open in shock. 

Stephen walked forward to Mordo, resting a gloved hand on the alpha’s arm. “I’ll admit that I was felt very angry at first. I felt humiliated after learning the truth, like I had been manipulated, my choice once again taken away from me due to my nature of being an omega. But after a while, that anger burned down and I now I find myself...missing this place desperately. I miss the library, the hounds, and most of all, you.”

Mordo had to brace himself to stop from reaching out and taking Stephen into his arms. But Stephen let his hand fall and went and sat down, encouraging Mordo to sit next to him with a pat.   
Mordo was sitting in a flash, not wanting to leave the other man’s side. 

After they were comfortable, Stephen continued, “I realized that my time at Kamar Taj was rather lonely and while I wasn’t able to practice my magic here, I certainly wasn’t lonely with you around. I just no longer see why I should let my bruised pride get in the way of my happiness.” 

Mordo was trying to stop himself from beaming with hope, “What do you mean Stephen? Please, tell me why you are here.”

“I mean it’s December 24th.”

Mordo was taken aback for a moment, he had forgotten that it was Christmas Eve, with no reason to celebrate this year.

“It’s Christmas Eve and I brought you presents.” Stephen stood up walking over to the mantle to retrieve two paper-wrapped parcels that Mordo hadn’t noticed. Stephen came back to the couch, placing the two gifts on the low table in front of them. 

He handed the small one to the alpha first. The square box was merely the size of Mordo’s palm, and he turned it over several times before carefully unwrapping it. Stephen gave a bemused eye-roll at his gentleness with the paper. 

Mordo pulled out the small item from the box and in his hand was a small clay man. A golem. 

“I don’t know how you came into possession of the golem, though I think I can guess why it was on my mantelpiece. But Karl, I think you need to give it back to the people it belongs to. It needs to be with the Jewish people of Prague, not in someone’s sitting room in a mansion in New York. So I got you a replacement, it’ll look nice, but the next time we face off against Kaecilius, I’ll have to save myself.” 

Mordo jerked a little bit at that, this idea that Stephen would be with him to face off against his foe in the future. But he missed a chance to comment as Stephen was already handing him the second gift. It was squat and rectangular, obviously a book. Undoing the paper revealed an unassuming grey cover. 

“Jane Eyre?” 

Stephen hummed in acknowledgement, taking the book from Mordo and turning it over several times in his own hands. 

“The plot is oddly familiar. A daring, intelligent omega with a sad past coming to love a mysterious, handsome alpha who also has a tragic past, only to find out that he had kept a secret from his omega love. The omega then flees the house they had come to see as home.” 

“What happens?” asked Mordo in a breathy tone, “How does the story end?”

Stephen laughed, “Karl, you’ll have to read it and find out.”

“Please, Stephen.”

Stephen’s face feel seeing the stricken alpha, “They come back to the alpha, and the two of them bond and start a family.”

Something finally snapped in Mordo and he surged forward, taking Stephen’s face in his hands and kissing him fiercely. Stephen wrapped his arms around Mordo and returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. 

They kissed for several moments, before Stephen pulled back reluctantly and reached into his coat pocket pulling out an embroidered handkerchief. He reached up and started wiping at Karl’s face, who hadn’t even realized he had started crying. 

Mordo managed to get his breath back, “Stephen I’m so sorry about lying to you. I should’ve just walked up to you in the courtyard that day and talked to you.”

Stephen reached up stroke Mordo’s now dry cheek, “Like I said Karl, it’s fine. Just no more lies.” 

“So does that mean...you will stay?”

Stephen nodded, “I think so yes, we need to talk some more and set some ground rules. We definitely need to talk about my upcoming heat, but for now, I’d like to see if we work. We can even practice magic together, I’m sure there’s a few things you can teach me.” He punctuated the last bit with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Well okay then, if you’re going to stay, don’t you think it’s time to take off that coat of yours?” 

“Excellent idea,” said Stephen standing up and tossing off his coat and the scarf onto the floor. Next went the gloves and then his suit jacket. Mordo’s eyes widened as he watched Stephen strip in a frenzy. 

“Wait, I didn’t mean that.”

“Well I did,” said Stephen as he paused undoing the buttons of his waistcoat to sit down and press Mordo once again back into the pillows, kissing him. Stephen’s hands were tightly gripping Mordo’s jacket as the other man’s arms wrapped around his neck, stroking the back of the omega’s head. 

Their arousals were pressing against each other and Stephen pulled back with a loan moan and started to palm at the alpha as he kissed down Mordo’s neck. 

“Stephen, it’s not appropriate, not here.” 

“I know you like propriety Karl, but I think that’s something you’re going to have to compromise on.” 

Stephen hands went for the buttons on Mordo’s trousers but the alpha caught them in his. “No, wait, let me.”

Mordo then went to kneel on the floor between Stephen’s spread legs, moving forward to nose at the bulge in Stephen’s trousers. 

Stephen was slightly taken aback, this was not something that an alpha did for an omega. But then again, their relationship was highly unconventional.

Mordo moved forward licking a stripe against the cloth. The material was already starting to become damp from the pre-cum that Stephen was leaking. Stephen arched back, letting out a gasp, “Karl if this is you being self-sacrificial, you don’t have to do this.”

Mordo didn’t answer immediately, instead reaching forward undoing Stephen’s pants button, freeing the omega’s trapped length. He stroked the omega’s cock slowly, before finally looking up at him, “Believe me, Stephen, I am right where I want to be.”

At that Mordo swallowed down as much as he could, starting to alternate sucking and stroking, occasionally laying a soft kiss on the head. 

Stephen’s back was arched outward from the couch and reached forward to cup the back of Mordo’s head. “Oh yes, please, yes alpha,” breathed out Stephen in a whine. “You’re the best alpha I could’ve asked for. I love you.”

At that they both stilled, Mordo’s mouth full of the omega’s cock and Stephen quickly took his hand back from Mordo’s head and put it against his eyes. “Oh Karl, I’m sorry, it’s still too early for that I suppose.”

Mordo pulled off with a loud pop, licking pre-cum off his luscious lips. “Not at all, since I am in love you too. Now let me finish taking care of you.”

Stephen was grateful that his alpha was so matter of fact as he continued to lick stripes up and down his cock. Eventually Stephen tensed, grabbing Mordo’s head again and came with a shout. He then collapsed back against the couch, gasping for air. Mordo swallowed down the omega’s release, pulling out a handkerchief from his own pocket to primly dab at the corners of his mouth.

The omega tried to reach for Mordo in order to reciprocate but the alpha waved away his hands, bidding the omega to lay back against the pillows. 

“Oh Karl, you are being self-sacrificial, stop punishing yourself. You can’t just bring me to climax and deny yourself out of guilt.”

“Just give me this for now, Stephen.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, “I think my heat is going to be mighty interesting.”

The paused both catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow but suddenly Stephen shot up, grabbing Mordo by his shoulders. “Karl! I forgot! I can’t believe I forgot!”

“What did you forget?”

“The Eye! It’s in your mother’s mausoleum, hidden behind a stone in the coffin.”

Mordo stood up suddenly, eyes directed out the window. “Well, my dear omega, looks like you need to make yourself presentable, we have some work to do.”

Stephen smiled, liking the prospect of joining Mordo in magical endeavors. In Stephen’s mind at least, evil didn’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there should be two more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this and please comment if you did!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally we have Stephen's heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, pretty explicit ABO sex here. And if you're confused about the biology I'm going to add a note to chapter one explaining it.

The servants of Voltarr were quite busy, making sure there was plenty of clean bedding and that the fireplace in the master bedroom was completely stocked with wood. The kitchen larders were also full of fresh food. 

It was now early February and Stephen had woken up with a slight fever. Considering that he had just felt fine the day before and no cough accompanied the high temperature, all signs pointed towards his heat coming a week early. Not an unusual occurrence, seeing as he had been in such close contact with an alpha that he was keen to mate with.

Stephen and Mordo had spent Christmas wrapped up in each other, Mordo lamenting that he had not gotten Stephen any gifts. Stephen had merely shushed him and ushered him off to the bedroom. Their bedroom. Stephen’s had not been used in quite some time. 

The next few months were a flurry of visiting friends and learning to practice their magic together. Christine was ecstatic to see that they had made amends and him and Mordo were planning to spend Stephen’s heat together. Wong also was pleased to see the happy couple, though he was less pleased at Stephen’s further attempts at humor. Stephen could now openly survey Wong’s collection of magical texts and Mordo was surprised to see that he could devour them faster than the books he had already been inhaling. Meanwhile, Mordo had read through Jane Eyre and had taken to quoting Mr. Rochester’s lines dramatically. He still wasn’t sure if he felt complimented by the fact that he reminded Stephen of the brooding, mysterious character. 

They had taken to practicing sparring in the ballroom, Stephen joking that they weren’t the dancing type. Mordo hadn’t been so eager to come at Stephen with his full physical force, but after being snapped at by Stephen not to go easy on him, to not treat him like he was some helpless omega, Mordo had increased his assaults. Stephen had ended up with a few bruises but he refused to let his mate baby him, telling him he’d take his revenge later in bed, emphasizing his statement with a good slap on Mordo’s ass as he swaggered out of the room. 

They had taken the Eye of Agamotto back to the Ancient One and had since been working on trying to track Kaecilius’ whereabouts. Mordo had strengthened the magical security on the estate, concentrating especially on their bedroom. Stephen knew for a fact that these was a circle of invisible runes around their bed. And of course, the Cloak had taken up residence in Voltarr once again. It had a special case it stayed in most days, but sometimes it was in a clingy mood, trailing behind Stephen or lightly settling on his shoulders while the omega penned his letters. 

At the present time, the Cloak was laid over its master who was curled up on his side on a couch, shivering from the fever. Stephen was in the library, lying in his night shirt and dressing gown in front of the fire. Procyon and Gomeisa were currently on watch lying next to him, tails slowly wagging in content. Outside there were still clumps of snow lying about, and the bitter winds of winter were still blowing. But Stephen felt as comfortable as he could be reading a book in his library, trying to appreciate his last few hours of clarity before the burning need to mate overtook him. And with two hellhounds and an ancient, sentient relic on watch duty he knew he was one of the safest people in New England. 

The curtains were drawn, and the only light in the room was the fire, but then sparks appeared and a ring formed and Mordo stepped through the portal into the room. Both Mordo and Stephen took a deep breath, overtaken with the scent of each other. Stephen had to keep himself from flinging himself at Mordo and Mordo obviously had to measure his steps carefully, not wanting to give into his animalistic tendencies just yet. 

“Well how did it go?” asked Stephen as Mordo came to stand behind the couch. Mordo had been at Kamar Taj for the last few hours, discussing possible Zealot activity. 

Mordo gave a shrug, “Can’t be sure yet, it’s unclear if it was Kaecilius or it was just some amataur occulists, playing at being sorcerers.” Mordo gave into indulgence, leaning down placing a kiss on Stephen’s cheek and then taking a big sniff of the omega’s neck. “You smell divine, not long now.” 

Stephen turned his face to capture the alpha’s lips in a kiss,”You don’t smell so bad yourself. I don’t think I can concentrate on my book with you in here actually.” He then laid a small kiss on the alpha’s scent gland on his neck. 

Mordo swiftly moved around to the front of the couch. “Well maybe it’s time to move into the bedroom,” said Mordo offering a hand. 

Stephen stared at the outstretched appendage for a moment before pursing his lips and shaking his head. “No I want to get at least halfway through this, we’ll be confined to that bedroom for at least four days. I’m not so interested in starting early.” 

Mordo, who had become semi-erect from smelling his omega, pouted and walked to the door. “Well I will leave you to it then, wouldn't want to distract the great Doctor Strange from his studies. Perish the thought. I’ll go...make sure all the preparations have been taken care of.”

“Why don’t you take Procyon and Gomeisa on a walk? They’ll be all cooped up for the next few days.”

Mordo, standing in the doorway, shook his head, “No I already have an arrangement with a local boy who is besotted with them to come and walk them daily. They will be well taken care of and for now, I think they like where they are.”

Stephen reached down to scratch Gomeisa behind his ear and the hound closed his eyes in content, tail slapping the floor. “Do they like where they are? Or do you? I’m not that vulnerable you know, despite my sweaty, feverish state.” With a flick of his wrist, the fire in the fireplace was compressed in a ball, hovering above the logs. He flexed his fingers and the fire once again engulfed the logs. “Yes, it would seem that I am after all, still a sorcerer.”

Mordo smiled from his place in the doorway, “Yes, and one growing stronger everyday. But please, just humor me. I would not see you hurt again in my home, my love.”

Stephen sagged back into the pillows, his face, shining with red cheeks, falling, “Yes, Karl.”

“I will see you in a few hours, Stephen.”

When Mordo came back after taking care of business and inspecting the food stores and making sure there was plenty of water in their bedroom, he returned to the library. Once the door was in sight, he was hit with strong aroma that went straight Mordo’s groin. His steps got quicker. 

Throwing open the door to the library, revealed Stephen still on the couch but now his book lay abandoned on the floor and Stephen was instead writhing around face down, trying to generate some friction. The Cloak was now dutifully hovering next to the couch and the hounds were sitting up to attention, knowing their master wasn’t in danger but also worried by the low moans he kept making. Mordo could see flames dancing in the back of their pupils. 

He called the butler into the room to fetch the dogs and then walked towards his omega. Stephen jolted at catching his alpha’s smell and started to whine loudly, “Alpha, Karl, alpha.” He tried to back up on his knees to put himself in the presenting position. 

Mordo came over, his cock rapidly hardening as he took in the sight and the smells of the omega in the throws of heat. He moved and kneeled beside the couch, cupping Stephen's hot cheek. Stephen turned his head to suck at his thumb but then Mordo ran his hand down the omega’s heaving back settling at his backside. The slick had already dampened his night shirt and his dressing gown. Mordo rubbed his hand against the wet spot before grinding his thumb where he knew Stephen's leaking hole would be. Stephen responded by throwing his head back and letting out a low moan.

“Alpha please, I need you in me, need to be filled,” groaned out Stephen in a voice even lower than his usual one. 

“Yes of course my love,” said Mordo standing up and turning Stephen onto his back. The omega started to pull at his clothes to give the alpha access but Mordo took Stephen's hands in his.

“Not here, we've put together a nice little nest for our business for the next few days, wouldn't you rather we carry on there?”

Stephen stared at him with hazy eyes, but omega biology appealed to the idea of a cozy, protective space to have their heat in and so Stephen nodded his head.

Mordo leaned down and scooped up the omega into his arms, an arm hooked under Stephen's knees and another around his back. Stephen may be taller than Mordo but the alpha’s arm muscles had no trouble supporting the omega’s thinner frame. 

Stephen immediately wrapped his arms around Mordo's neck, scenting him and laying gentle kisses on the alpha’s scent glad. “Please alpha, please hurry. Need your bite, need you to make me yours.”

Mordo didn't need any more coaxing as he took long strides to their bedroom with his precious cargo. He entered into the room, the four poster bed with it’s covers turned down, the fire softly cackling in the fireplace. There were fresh sheets stacked on the table next to a half a dozen jugs of water. 

He set Stephen down on the bed, and merely committed the look of his omega to memory. The normally poised Strange, writhing on his bed, pulling at his clothes. A gleam of sweat was forming on Mordo's forehead, soon he'd be just as foregone as the omega. 

Mordo reached down and tugged off the damp housecoat and then the nightshirt, which was so soaked it was almost see through. 

Now Stephen was on his bed completely naked, cock looking painfully hard. The omega whined and reached down to start to finger his hole. 

That would not do, Mordo got on the bed, still dressed all the way down to his boots, and straddled his omega. He grabbed Stephen by the wrists, holding them above his head on a pillow with one hand. With the other he started to flick at one of Stephen's nipples. “No, no, that's not for your fingers, my love. Your hole is only for my big fat alpha knot isn't it?” To punctuate this, Mordo thrust downward to press the girth in his trousers against Stephen's aching length.

Stephen threw his head back as Mordo continued to assault his nipples, leaning down to tongue at the sensitive buds. “Yes alpha, please Karl. I need you,” breathed out the omega, making eye contact with the alpha.

The desperate look on the omega’s face was all Mordo needed to flip the other man over. Stephen's knees instinctively drew themselves up and Mordo was in full view of his omega hole that had fully opened under his anus. Stephen and Mordo had had a few bouts of anal sex, mostly Stephen but one one particularly fun night they switched, but heat sex was just another enjoyment entirely.

“Look at you,” said Mordo running a hand down the omega’s pale, sweaty back. “All open and ready for me.” He let his index finger slide through the slick and then noisily licked it off.

“Karl! Please! No more teasing!”

“Okay, I've been cruel enough.” Mordo had been looking forward to drawing out the torture, but his rut had been fully triggered and he couldn't wait a second longer. 

He crawled off the bed, shushing the whining omega as he did so. He pulled off his clothes completely, throwing them in a pile with Stephen's spoiled items.

Mordo then went and crawled back over Stephen, positioning himself behind the omega and tightly gripping his hips. Mordo knew that there would be bruises there, especially after four days, and he was quite content with that. And so Mordo laid a quick soft kiss on Stephen's back before at long last sliding into the omega. 

Stephen moaned into his arms as he adjusted to penetration by a fully erect alpha cock. Mordo stayed still, gently stroking the omega's back, fighting against his nature, waiting for consent to move. 

“Please, alpha.” And that was all Mordo needed to begin fucking the omega in earnest. The room was filled with the sound of their tangled moaning and the slapping of Mordo's testicles meeting Stephen’s backside. 

After a few minutes Stephen, obviously overwhelmed by all the sensations, started to melt downward into the bed, his knees giving out. Mordo took the opportunity to drape himself over the omega and hook an arm around his shoulders, bringing the omega's neck closer to him and laying small kisses there and on the omega's shoulder. 

Mordo continued on with his thrusting until he began to feel the knot swelling that would connect them. The knot that would signify that it was time for them to be bonded.

Stephen threw his head back and gasped. “Yes alpha, make me yours. Breed me. At long last!”

Those words triggered something deep within Mordo and simultaneously he was coming and also lunging forward to clamp down on Stephen's neck. Feeling the sharp pain in his neck, Stephen also came. 

The room became suddenly quiet as the bond formed and the alpha and the omega didn't make a sound. Mordo's jaw eventually softened it’s grip and he ran his tongue over the wound. There was not much blood and the bite was already sealing into the permanent scar that would mark Stephen as his. 

Mordo let out a loud sigh and repositioned them onto their sides, the two still locked together by the knot. The alpha wrapped the omega tightly in his strong arms and he leaned forward to whisper into the omega's ear, “Are you back with me love?”

Stephen's eyes fluttered open and he looked back, pressing a kiss on his now bonded alpha’s lips. “Yes I do believe I'm sober, at least for now.” Omegas normally regained some clarity after taking the first knot of a heat, their natural urges sated.

“How are you doing?” asked Mordo.

“I'm alright, just had a great fuck and got bonded to an alpha I am madly in love with so, things are looking okay from my side.”

Mordo kissed the bond mark, “I'm glad to hear it.”

They then slipped back into a comfortable silence and he thought Stephen had fallen asleep, until he felt the omega reach for one of the hands wrapped around his chest and intertwine his fingers with the alpha’s.

“We make quite a pair, look how we contrast.” Mordo's and Stephen's skin did clash, anyone could see that. “Physically and personality-wise, we are quite different.” Stephen stopped, letting out a yawn and continued, “Makes me wonder what they'll be like.”

Mordo chucked at Stephen's sleepy rambling, “Who, my love?”

“Our children.”

Mordo tensed but if Stephen noticed it dissuade him, “We probably should look into my making my old room a nursery.” He brought their linked hands down to his stomach. “I wouldn’t be surprised if just that bout did the trick.”

Mordo didn't respond as the omega drifted off into sleep, instead the alpha blinked back tears as he leaned forward, hiding his face in Stephen's shoulder letting out a muffled, “Thank you, my love, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and that just leaves the epilogue. Thank you for reading, please comment if you liked it :)


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are finished! Thank you so much for following this story, I hope you enjoyed it (please tell me in the comments if you did) and I hope you read my other soon to be works.

2 Years Later

It was once again winter and snow lay about, but the countryside had been blessed with a more mild afternoon. They were being spared the bitter winds whipping at sensitive skin on this blessed day. 

Down a placid country lane came two large hounds trotting around a little giggling toddler. The little girl was bundled up in a thick dress and coat, with a knitted hat secured over her thick curly hair. Like most children her age, she was immensely curious of the world around her and she would pause her toddling to pick up items off the ground with her mittened hands. But the hounds were good minders and they would nose her back or lick her face to distract her from any lesser danger. The girl would shriek out a volley of giggles and run after the dog, her attention successfully redirected. 

Of course the little girl wasn’t alone, her father, Baron Karl Mordo, trailed behind her. They had been cooped up in Voltarr during the long winter, a warm afternoon had been a huge welcome, even though the little girl was rambunctious and her father was maybe just a tad overprotective. At least his mate said so often enough. 

His daughter was a bundle of energy, running here and there, tripping on every little thing that was in her way. But she was a hardy little girl, and her mittens and clothing kept her from injuring herself on the snowy terrain. 

Mordo would’ve let her continue but he could see that the sun was getting low in the sky, and it was time to head home. He increased his strides and was quickly behind the girl, swinging her up in the air. He tossed her in the air a few times, a secret pastime between father and daughter that Stephen specifically had forbidden therefore making them do it in secret. He then set the little breathless girl on his shoulders and whistled to the dogs, signalling it was time to head home. 

They walked up the front door, the groundsmen coming around the corner to redirect the dogs. They were met by the butler when they entered Voltarr, Mordo setting down the little girl in the foyer to hand over his coat and scarf. The girl was off once her feet touched down and was then attempting to toddle her way up the stairs but Mordo strode up behind her taking her hand. When they reached the top of the stairs, she was off like a shot down the hallway heading towards her favorite person in the whole world. Mordo didn’t mind being second. 

The little girl pushed open the cracked door to the library and ran over to the couch in front of the fire, reaching for the figure reclining on it to pick her up. “Mama!” the little girl exclaimed. 

“Now Lucretia, your mother isn’t feeling well, you shouldn’t bother him,” said Mordo following behind.

Stephen had meant to go on the walk, also feeling trapped in the big house, but he had had a dizzy spell earlier and Mordo forced him to stay inside. He was still looking a little too pale for Mordo to feel comfortable, but he looked healthy enough. 

Stephen smiled and petted his daughter’s thick hair, the girl starting to whine. “It’s okay Lucy, you can come see mama.” At that the Cloak, which normally stayed in the library these days, flew over and scooped the little girl off the floor and plopped her beside the omega. The Cloak reached out an end to tickle at the girl’s nose before returning to the corner. All of this delighted little Lucy, who was laughing and scrambling her way onto Stephen’s legs. Mordo went and sat down in his armchair across for them, smiling warmly at his family. 

“Did you have a nice walk Lucy?” asked Stephen.

Lucy nodded her head happily before being distracted by her mother’s rounded stomach in front of her. She patted his belly and chirped, “Baby!” The toddler’s vocabulary was very limited but that didn’t stop her excitement over her soon to be sibling. 

Stephen reached forward to cup her daughter’s cheek as she leaned down and hugged him tight. “Yes, Lucy, it’s your baby brother or sister, they are very active today, you may feel some kicking.”

Mordo let out a cough that suspiciously sounded like, “Sister.”

Stephen rolled his eyes at his mate’s assurance that their unborn child would be another girl. He must have been the only male alpha in the whole state of New York who wasn’t keen on their mate to immediately give them little baby male alphas to raise. No, Mordo loved his little girl very much and he liked the idea of having more little girls running around. Stephen told him he’d love a boy just as much and Lucy could be just as close if not closer to a brother. 

Stephen stretched out a hand to his mate to come and sit with them on the couch. Mordo came and sat down on the edge, leaning over to place a kiss on Stephen’s lips. He splayed a hand at the top of the curve of Stephen’s belly and smiled widely when he felt a quick tap from the other side. 

As Mordo watched his daughter place kisses on her mother’s stomach, she of course had picked this habit up from watching her father, he thought about how much had changed and how content he was. Yes, Stephen and Mordo had enemies but more importantly they had a family, which included a nurse who would soon be a licensed doctor, a wise woman with a mysterious past who talked in riddles far too often, a protector of books who scoffed at Stephen’s attempts at humor, two hellhounds who loved to sneak into bed and cuddle against their pregnant master, a sentient Cloak which found it was gaining more and more humans to protect, and happy little girl that had them all wrapped around their finger.

Not too bad for two men who had started off so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this nonsense follow me @ladyemma91 or on tumblr at iwasthesouthernpansy


End file.
